


The Comfort of Iceland

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, burn victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Somethings are better left unsaid and for Olivia Turner, it was the truth.  Hiding away behind books and her attitude, it was just easier to keep people at bay and not make the same mistake again in trusting others. Yet her dreams have other ideas as they showed her the growth of a land and people, so when she's told to fly to Iceland, she finds herself surrounded by more than just culture.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow. That's all she could see at that moment. Miles of the wintery blanket as the harsh wind came across the land, yet she was cozy. Warm and comfortable within her home. Papers sitting on the desk that she knew would change so much for the people that called the land home. Yet she knew it wasn't her own. 

The place itself wasn't hers. Never was as long as she could remember the dreams. From the home to the universities, it bounced back and forth between them all. Halldóra Briem, Gunnfríður Jónsdóttir, and Katrín Magnússon. Three women that seemed to shape the world a little differently for people. She awed over them as she watched them change the world ever so slightly, but it never lasted. Gentle flutter of feathers came to her neck as a little beak nibbled at her cheek. She could see the birds black and white head as it looked at her, almost begging her to love on it just for his voice to come to her. Yet, as usual with the dreams, the happiness never lasted long.

She felt her hands and feet being restricted as his damning laugh echoed her head, the smell of petrol overwhelming her, soaking her. And the strike of the match. It was deafening as she knew it was coming, tried to scream out in defense yet nothing came as the nightmare burned her once more.

 

"Olivia!" someone shouted at her.

Olivia shot up from the seat, feeling the tingling in her hand as sensation slowly came back to her, "I'm up."

"Lord woman, you were out today." the nurse said, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough but still able to go."

"She's starting to push forty-two hours." someone shouted.

The woman glared at her, "Olivia."

"What? I need the time in and the credentials as well." Olivia argued, "Not going to make it as an OBGYN sitting in an office or room doing nothing. Best to be hands-on."

"I get that but you're working yourself to death." the nurse closed the door behind her, "Look, I know why you're really here, but you left that all behind. He doesn't know where you are. You're safe here."

"Never safe anywhere."

"Olivia."

"What?"

The woman sighed, her hand resting on her shoulders, "Listen, you are going to be dragged down by this fear of him. I truly understand your fear, I really do. But if you don't conquer it, he will ultimately win."

Olivia got up from her seat, making her way to the door, "I hear that all the time. And he doesn't have free space in my head, never will, ever. So don't barge me on what I should do. Now if I have run's I'm making them."

"Oh no, you're not!" she felt herself be pulled back, the head nurse's grip tight on her shoulder, "You're going to that damn seminar I told you about if you like it or not."

"Oh come on. I make the mistake of telling you what I feel and you want me to kumbaya my damn feelings to everyone."

"It's more than that, you need to let past be past, and this thing will help you." she said, pulling her closer to her, "And I don't just mean what Max did to you either."

She felt a harsh shiver run up her spine. Balls. She forgot she spilled her dreams to her, speaking of what came to her when she slept, "Fine, I'll go. Best be good, or I won't go back."

"Oh, no worries. You'll go back, or I'll drag you there." the woman said as she pushed her out the door.

Olivia looked back at the hospital, wondering if she was doing the right thing in going to this lecture, but all thoughts were made for her as she saw her coworkers pointing for her to continue on. Shaking her head, she did as told. Deeply hoping that it was worth her time.

 

"What happened to you doesn't define you. You define you." the speaker stated, "You are the only person in charge of you. You say yes or no to what you want. Not the other person."

"What a crock." Olivia thought to herself, remembering hearing this same boring lecture after Max.

She sighed in her seat, half wondering what else they would speak about and how to escape without being seen. Her eyes landed on a man by the door, his own head nodding lower as the lecture continued. She tried to suppress her chuckle, yet failed when his head came back up, his green eyes found her just for his dark blond hair to fall forward as he smiled. She shook her head, trying to get back into the speaker until something poked her leg. Looking down, she was shocked to see a kiwi pecking at her shoes.

"Hey!" a harsh whisper came to her as the chair beside her moved, "You are to behave, not biting people."

Olivia saw the man as he picked up the little bird, "I'm really sorry about her, she's territorial. Mind you."

"It's alright, it's neat to see such a little creature running around here." she nodded, petting her little head.

"It is, makes me glad I spend my days outdoors. Finally got my wife to do the same."

"Guessing she's a city girl."

"Buenos Aires."

"Oh, party girl too."

He laughed lightly at her, "No, wrong one. Although she did say they have their own in their own ways but that's Brazil, she's Argentinian."

"And now," Olivia tapped the birds head, "A Kiwi."

"Takes one to know one, yes?"

"Could be called worse."

"Could be a Royal Bitch."

Olivia chuckled, "Little rude there."

"No, no, not you." he defended himself, "My cousin, he's English and serves under Her Majesty."

"Ah, well then. I think we Zealander and Aussies have our terms for them."

He smiled, "That we do. So what brings you here? You look horribly bored."

She sighed, "Coworkers. Was involved in a bad past and they hope it'll help me come out of the state I'm in."

"You look fine to me."

She glanced at him, "Oi, you're married. Better watch your eyes."

"Not the first woman I've seen with scars. Should see our one friend that's Swiss. His wife has scars that make you wonder why."

Olivia nodded, "Self-harm?"

"Yep. Took a lot out of him to heal her but it finally happened. Really got better when their little girl was born. Gave her something better to think about than an ugly past. Something to do right by as she said."

"Well, she found her way out of it then. Good for her."

"Guess your coworkers want you to find yours?"

"My head nurse especially. I made the mistake of telling her how I dreamed of three women one day surrounded by snow. Off she went."

He was silent beside her, making her wonder if she spoke too much. She looked over at him, seeing puzzlement cross his face as his hand stroked the bird, "Women?"

Olivia sighed, "Yea women. Don't ask. It's been like that for years. I call myself crazy, especially after all the stupid things I did, including my ex."

She heard him hum in reply, "Well, glad I came today. Found something in common with you."

Now she was curious, "Oh yeah, how?"

"My wife and you dreamed the same way. She dreamed of women from New Zealand, and due to them, it brought her here. Right to me I believe."

He had to be playing her, "You're funny."

"No, honest." he replied, "So tell me about them, or better yet, did you have doctors look you over and try and treat you about them?"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that it may lead you to find answers or others finding you."

"You are a strange man. Alright, I'll humor you. I have names. Halldóra, Gunnfríður, and Katrín."

He glanced over her as if he was trying to figure out whom she was- "Iceland."

"Excuse me?"

"Iceland. The women are from Iceland. An architect, a feminist activist, and a sculptor." he smiled at her, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Before she could get anything out, a shriek filled the air as a set of women seemed terrified of something. Leaving her seat, Olivia looked out the door, just to see a little bird walking around on the ground. She quickly picked up the ruffled creature as the speaker tried to calm the women of their fears.

"Jesus, it's just a little bird."

"Yet some are afraid...hey wait a minute." the man said as he looked over the bird, "It is you. Oh, he's going to be mad that you flew away from him. But I'll give you credit, you made one heck of a trek, my friend."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Olivia questioned, "It's just a..."

She couldn't find her words, for it was there. The little bird from her dreams, it's sweet eyes and soft feathers as it pecked her cheek lightly. It truly was it, it had to be.

"Yep, you're definitely Emil's. No doubt about it, Mr. Puffin."

"Mr. Puffin?"

"His name. This is a friend's pet, and he seems to know you. He's normally mean around people, but he takes to you quite well."

"How do you know this?"

He pointed to the little bird's neck, pointing out the strange reddish-pink feathers on his neck, almost shaped like a bowtie, "Mr. Puffin is the only puffin I know with that distinct pattern. And with the look on your face, the same one you dream of."

Her head snapped in his direction, "How in bloody-"

"As I said, my wife dreamed of women from New Zealand and you dream of women and Mr. Puffin which come from Iceland."

She pondered over everything that was being said to her, that her dreams were more than just dreams and the bird in her hands was more than just a bird but the very one from them as well. it had to be madness, just had to be.

"You believe me?"

She looked at him, remembering the voice from the dream, the one at times she thought of to put her to sleep and with it, a way to prove it all real, "I'll believe you when you prove to me that this is completely real."


	2. Chapter 2

This was not going according to plan. Well, not for him at least. One thing after another, it never faltered. From Genesis out near his waters to the slimy bastards in his neighboring nations, the two Nordic capitals with their little group added more to worry over and now with Kitty being pregnant added a whole new stress for everyone. And now, it was even harder for him.

"Olivia Turner." he said aloud, looking over what Logan had handed him, "So what's wrong with you?"

"Sound a little harsh there." someone spoke from behind.

Spinning around in his office, he found Leon leaning against the frame, his light smirk easily seen from miles away, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Shouldn't you be jumping for joy over your capital?"

Emil glared at him, placing the file down. It wasn't like he didn't want one, he would admit he was a bit envious of his brothers but what bothered him was the hardship that would follow. He still found himself being wary around both the women, knowing that their past issues no longer existed, but the very knowledge of them being once blind and paralyzed, just sent his mind on a turmoil that he couldn't believe.

"I am."

"Coldly might I add."

"Why are you bugging me?"

"Trying to get you off your ass and get moving."

"For?" he moved around his desk, looking out over the land, "What reason is there?"

"Are you truly against having a capital? You sound like Roderich and Tim when they learned."

"I'm not against having one, I'm just...just...nevermind."

Emil looked back over the slowly falling snow, wondering what he had gotten himself into just for a hand to lay on his shoulder, "What are you worried about?"

"Nothing."

"You lie terribly."

He glared at Leon, "Alright, as a city itself, aren't you afraid that you won't be like us?"

Leon's eyes widened at him, "What? You mean like the micro-nations?"

"Já."

The man sat back, his eyes glancing to the floor before he sighed, "I really don't know. I maybe should but I'm not. I just have a feeling that maybe everyone will be lucky in this whole thing."

Not the reply he was thinking of, "How so?"

"Look at Gilbert."

"The man became Budapest by sheer luck with Marie changing to Berlin, making a deal on the breath of God, everyone knows that."

"So? Why not a sheer chance like that for us as well?"

Emil couldn't say anything. What was there to really say? It wasn't wrong when Gilbert came back as Budapest, it sent a ripple through other nations, almost like a light through an ever growing dark tunnel.

"So, what's the matter?"

"It's not a horrid thing. Just something on my mind."

"About...Olivia, I presume?"

Emil turned to see Leon reading over the papers he had, "Hey, mind your own business."

Leon chuckled, "Hey it's you that started it. Is it about her?"

"And if it is?"

"What are you worried about?"

He couldn't answer him. How could he? There was so much running in his mind that it made it hard to think of anything else.

"Are you worried of what she's like?"

Well, he could answer that, "Kind of."

"Alright, if not how she is, but maybe by what is there that you can't see?"

"You know I hate it when you get in my head like that."

"Truth." Leon smiled, "So what do the papers say about her?"

"That's the thing." Emil sighed, "They don't. There's nothing really wrong with her."

"Nobody really knew what was wrong with Trine or Kitty when they first came, so why are you worried?"

"Yet there was."

"Why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against it, I just don't...I don't know..." Emil sighed, "I don't know how to handle things. I'm not like the others, they all took it well. Berwald changed his whole house for Trine and Lukas learned what it was like for a few days to be blind. And last I knew, Mathias was sitting with all the doctors and counselors to understand Autism. Yet there's nothing about her, and I really have no idea what to expect or do when it comes."

It wasn't a lie. He really wasn't sure what to expect or how to prepare for what was to come and it bothered him slightly. He looked back over the information Logan handed him; from the nursing school and midwife training to her family background of medics and firefighters, and the notion of an abusive ex, there wasn't anything that stood out to him. Just that she was extremely smart in the medical field.

"Why not fly down and see her, or vice versa?" Leon pointed out, "Last I knew, Tino was heading to Ukraine with Iryna as Mathias was speaking with Francis on when to head to France. What would it hurt to get to see her first hand?"

Emil glanced at him, seeing what he was aiming for but the more he thought about it, the better it seemed, "Maybe you're right."

"Wow, better write that down." Leon snickered.

"Oh, cut it out. I'm in no mood for games." he said looked back over the papers once more, "I'm doing this to get an idea of what is to come and how she is."

"Alright, then write the man and let him know what you are going to do. Oh, and dress lighter than you do now."

"How do you mean by that?"

Leon smiled at him, "Where she's at in New Zealand, it's still warm."

 

 

The man wasn't kidding when he said it would be warm, Emil was sweating like crazy. This was not his weather. It barely got above fifteen celsius on good days, this, on the other hand, was brutal.

"Is it always this hot?" he asked Logan.

"This?" Logan replied, looking back at him, "This is mild."

Emil let out an aggravated sigh, he and heat didn't mix well. Didn't help that he was irritated with Mr. Puffin up and disappearing on him. He just hoped the main government building could find him before the cold snap hit there. Only that bird would do such a thing.

"Don't worry your socks off, Emil. Almost there."

Looking up, he saw the main building as ambulances and medical staff rolled in. Gods, it was already time. How in the hell was he going to be able to do this? He followed Logan within the place, seeing Trinity speaking with the staff around her.

"Hello, darling." Logan pulled her into him.

"Hello to yourself, and hello to you too, Emil. Welcome to New Zealand. Nice to see a new face around here." she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Trinity, for the welcome and having me."

"You alright, you look a bit famished." she asked.

"He's hot, once we have him farther in the building, he'll be alright." Logan replied.

"So you say."

"Trust me, Emil, you'll be fine." Logan kissed his wife and moved ahead, "Now come on, day's wasting away."

Emil followed begrudgingly, hoping that the heat would die down at one point. He looked down the various halls, wondering what else she was trained in and knew. If she was anything like Juliet and Kachina, he would have his hands full with medical terms and books like Taj and Arthur. Rounding corner after corner, Logan finally slowed down.

"This is the floor." he said as he pushed open the wooden pieces.

Labor and delivery, well, that part he did know of. Following behind, he heard Logan speaking with one of the nurses as he glanced around the pristine place.

"So you're looking for Olivia?" the woman sighed, annoyance crossing her face just for another one to join her side.

"Yes. We spoke with a Diane Brisbane."

"Oh, wait, you're those boys then." the other nurse lit up, "You're here to help Olivia."

"Could say that." Logan replied.

"About time."

That caught his attention. About time, time for what? He tried to hear what they were saying, but the sudden flutter of black and white caught his eye down the hall. He could've sworn it was him, but all the way down here, that was impossible.

"Emil." Logan called out to him, "This way."

Glancing back, he shook his head, his mind playing tricks on him after the long flights. The nurses led them towards the back of the hospital wing, a small sitting room and break room were combined with lounge chairs and seats.

"Give us a bit and we'll get Diane and Olivia." the nurse explained, "Diane was in a labor and delivery while Olivia was doing runs. Shouldn't be too long boys."

Logan nodded to them, yet he found himself peering outside as she walked away, "Seems they hide her."

"How do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the looks they gave us when we first came in and asked about her? It was as if they wanted to castrate us." Emil pointed out.

Logan nodded and sighed, "That is true, on both sides. Like I gave you, she had a rough point."

"A bad ex, I know." Emil stated, "But that doesn't help me as to why and what happened. I know I have to ask her for that but going in fully blind like this is not easy."

"Emil."

"What now?"

He turned around to see Logan giving a small melancholy look, his hands pressed tight together as he tried to find words for him.

"Is it really that bad, Logan?"

"Let's just say, for reference, I'd call Ottawa or Prague. You'll need them."

The counselors, now that gave him an inch of what he was dealing with, yet barely anything as well. He sat down and waited for her. He pondered the thought of meeting her once more, wondering what she was like.

"Are you unsure of what you are getting into?" Logan asked.

"Didn't you when Trinity came here for you?" he retorted.

"Could say that, Trinity was a firecracker at first but that's after I learned everything of her world."

"Seems like the Kirkland's all have strong-willed people in their lives."

Logan chuckled, "Only quiet one so far is Siobhan. But I'm waiting. A few days around Allister and she'll be like the rest of them."

Emil sighed, shaking his head lightly at the man. It was true, how strong they all were in that family, yet his own crossed his mind. Kitty and Trine, everything those two brought in and now three more were joining them. And one of them was his own.

A high shriek caught their attention as a set of nurses flew by the room. Logan looked out the door as Emil tried to see past him.

"Was it what I think it was?"

"That was fear, not pain."

Emil flares at him, "I think it's pretty equal in this field."

Logan snickered, "What, don't want to lose the family stone when the day comes?"

"Who said anything about kids for me?" Emil replied.

"Now don't be that way, never know."

"Jesus Christ in Heaven, it's just a bird. Calm the hell down!" someone shouted.

"It was eating a fish. Most birds don't do that!" another added.

"Oh look there, seems our person of interest is here. Come on."

"Wait, what?" Emil stammered out as Logan made his way to the ruckus, "We were told to stay...ok, never mind then."

He followed behind Logan, just to bump into him as the man stood in the cafeteria doorway. Emil tried to figure out what was going on as nurses pushed by and Logan entered the large room.

"Well look here." Logan stated.

"Look at what?" he muttered.

"Didn't think you'd come back so soon." someone said to the man.

Looking past him, he saw a woman standing at the table, her back to him as her short brown hair was tied back as best as possible.

"Told you I'd come back, especially once I had things." Logan grabbed his arm and hauled him forward, "That includes his owner."

"Owner?" he nearly shouted along with her.

Emil glared at the man, he wasn't owning anyone nor were they owning him. But all Logan did was point behind him. Turning around, he fully saw her. Dark brown hair with nearly the same colored eyes met him, blush rushing to her cheeks as her eyes grew wide and mouth slowly going ajar. She was captivating to him.

A flutter of wings caught his ears only for something to suddenly flash from the table to the top of his head. Reaching up, the familiar soft feathers graced his fingers. It couldn't be.

Lifting the bird from his head, the familiar bow tie color of feathers stuck out, proving his mind right, "Mr. Puffin?! What are you doing in New Zealand?"

"Oh my god." she said, "You really were telling the truth."

Emil looked back at her, watching as realization swarmed over her and her finally sitting at the table. Logan walked between the two of them, smiling at him as he pointed to her.

"Olivia, this is Emil Steilsson." Logan introduced them, "And Emil, this is Olivia Turner. The soon-to-be capital of Reykjavik."

 

That was not how he thought things would go. He watched as the native birds fluttered around as others flocked the grounds. Even Logan's own Kiwi, Queenie, was darting around with the others, including Mr. Puffin.

"How on Earth did you manage to get yourself down here?" he asked the bird, watching as the two of them chased one another, "Damned if I know."

His meeting with Olivia stuck in his head, she was far more than he thought. Not that there was much to go by. Her smarts stuck out perfectly on her, how she addressed everyone and the situations at hand, her no-nonsense attitude was something he truly agreed with and hoped that she'd use it on the Dane once in a while and maybe Leon if it came to. Yet with it, she seemed leary. Afraid of all that was going to happen and what she was getting into. Not that he blamed her, but it seemed to just put him on edge.

"I tried my best." he heard someone say.

Turning to the voice, he saw Olivia on the other side of the doorframe, her brown eyes glancing over the birds, "For what?"

She nodded to the grounds, "Him. Mr. Puffin. A lot of trial and error but I figured it out when I pulled out some herring one day."

A small smile crossed his face, "That's his favorite."

"Oh, so I did do good there." she sighed, "Look, I really don't know what to say or do. Part of me thinks this is all some sort of joke and you all are just gonna bag me and sell me off."

"You sound like Kitty." he interrupted.

"Who?"

"Kitty. Katyusha. She's my brother's wife." Emil told her, "She pretty much said the same thing."

"Sounds like I'm not alone in this whole deal."

"No, you're not and I think I heard history being made out here." Logan announced.

Emil glared at him, "It was a one time deal. Never going to happen again."

Logan scoffed, "Sure it isn't. Last I heard all the Nordics were calling each other brother finally. Well, except the youngest ones. They're nephews."

"Peter's apart of your family too, you know." he shot at him.

"Yes but is Arthur's more than the rest of us. Yet Berwald and Tino have him the most, yes?"

Emil shook his head, taking his sight back to the birds once more, "Yes."

"Guessing there's more than one like you boys." Olivia stated.

"Five Nordic regions, five Nordic bro-"

"We're not brothers."

"Whatever you say, but yes. And now five women joining them." Logan continued, "So with that, your HR and staffing have forwarded all your information to Iceland, in a few days, you'll be on your way."

"So I really have to pack up everything and leave? To never return here?" she asked.

Mr. Puffin flew up to them, landing on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. Emil was puzzled by him, never had he given such affection so freely to strangers, he barely even got anything like that from him but he was practically engrossed with her.

"As I said before, due to issues outside of nations and more, it's a safety precaution." Logan replied as his cell rang out, "Excuse me."

The man walked off, leaving them alone once more, "Guessing government business is a busy one."

"It can be, all depends on who's running it into the ground that day." he looked over at her.

She gave him a puzzled look, "You don't look old enough to be in government."

Now there was a kicker for him, "What has Logan told you about all this?"

"That you are personifications of nations and that anyone that dreams of historical people and places are destined to become the capital of said nation they dream. That if they were charted or treated for the dreams, Genesis has an idea of their existence and will try and capture them for god knows what."

"Oh, well, he didn't leave much out then."

"Yea, he kinda plowed it into me after a Genesis scare here. So, you look like your only a baby, what, sixteen, seventeen."

"I'm an adult, thank you."

"Right, so how old are you really?"

"Give or take, nearly eight hundred."

"I beg your pardon?"

He watched as her face was written in shock, "What, you asked."

"Didn't think that old."

"Nations really don't age, we just progress with our people and the land. It's hard to explain what it is, it just is for us."

She nodded to him, "Right, so past that trifle, am I really going to Iceland?"

Emil sighed, "Yes. Genesis, as Logan said, is looking for capitals to be. Attempts of harm and kidnapping have been popping up more and more due to it. It's why we came to the nations, to get you to understand what is to come."

"You don't seem too thrilled about it." she remarked.

Great, how was he going to reply to this? He wasn't a friendly show host like Tino or even funny like Mathias. He didn't have the dexterity of Berwald nor the magic of Lukas, he was just him. Boring and nothing too exciting.

"I really don't know what to think, I don't really know you yet."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Yet you've been trying to know me since you met me."

"And you haven't?" he shot back.

"Touche." she nodded, "Alright, since I'm coming to Iceland and we are to work and live together, why not start learning now. What would you like to know about me?"

He watched her once more, her cool demeanor seemed to be hiding something much more behind her, something he knew was the key to what plagued her or held the attitude. But that was going to take time and trust to gain.

"Why not tell me anything that comes to mind." he started, hoping that this was a start to something more, "And I'll tell you about me."


	3. Chapter 3

Could she really do all this? Moving away from home and all she knew to a land she only dreamed of with her sanity barely hanging onto a thread just to be placed in a home with a practical stranger and multiple others? Yea, she could do it.

Olivia sighed, seeing the multiple colors of leaves bless the trees. It was extravagantly beautiful, more than she thought it would be. Flight to flight, nation to nation, she was finally in Iceland and awaiting Emil. There was more that claimed her mind in question, but the sight took it away. Leaning closer to the window, she could feel the cool chill from outside, almost smacking her with the new thought of wardrobe. 

"Of course, I gotta get new clothes." she muttered to herself, "Don't have enough longs for this."

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, a usual notification. Glancing at it, her breath suddenly hitched. Her father wrote her, telling her how he hoped she found closure in Iceland and would help herself more after all that was done. That no matter where she went, his door was always open to her. She wanted to kick herself in the ass for not seeing him before the move. To just give him one hug after everything.

"You did yourself wrong there, Olivia. Going bush like you did after him." she spoke to herself, "Never even gave your dad a proper explanation or goodbye." 

Her fingers trembled over the phone as she tried to reply back to him, to let him know she accepted the notion yet, she couldn't. No words came to her mind, no thoughts or feelings, she was just numb at that moment. What could she say? Or even do now? She tossed it all aside on false hopes and dreams that were all a blatant lie to get her where he wanted, and that included tossing the only real man she knew aside as well.

"Bugger!" she scoffed, chucking the phone back in her bag, "Later then, I'll message him later."

She took her sight back outside, seeing the colors wave over the land again, looking at her new home. The thought of starting over from scratch again didn't bother her, never did, but it was the explaining that got her the most. Once exposed, it was always the same runaround. How'd it happen? Was it severe? What degree? Are there more spots? What does it feel like now? Hell, even the famed, you're lucky to be alive with it could've been worse. All of it was something she hated more than the long hours at the hospital.

And here she was, once again going to have to explain herself once more to another stranger that will judge her with no end.

"We are never alone." she heard the Norge woman in her head.

"Yea, sure we aren't." Olivia sighed.

Suddenly, a small weight claimed her shoulder as the familiar ruffle of feathers caressed her cheek, "Guessing you've missed me?"

Reaching up, Olivia found Mr. Puffin perched on her shoulder as she pet his nimble head. His funny little call came quietly to her ear just for him to nuzzle against her. It would've been a lie if she said she didn't miss him, he was a highlight in her days as she came home to his excited rumble.

"He missed you dearly."

Olivia turned to see Emil, slowly approaching them as his hands laid dormant in his pockets. Boredom claimed his features, his eyes barely looking at her, "You look happy as ever to see me."

He scoffed, "I am glad to see you here, just have a lot going on right now."

"Business as usual then? I just have to get-"

"You're bags and stuff are already at my place, whatever you brought on this flight is all that's left."

She stared at him, "Jeez, you're in a rush."

He looked away, glancing back outside as she came towards him, "Just being precautious."

"Precautious? What would-"

"Genesis members were found in Copenhagen Airport." he explained harshly to her, "I'm not trying to be mean or rude, I'm just worried, that's all."

Genesis in Denmark? "My god, what about Annalise?"

"She's safe, Mathias was there before they had a chance. No worries there. When we get a threat of any sort, we all band together to make sure we're all safe. That includes you girls."

Olivia nodded at him, fully realizing the bond that they all had for one another. Brothers. That's what Logan had told her beforehand. They were all brothers, in one way or another, and now it was starting to fully show. 

Without hesitation, she followed Emil to the awaiting car, watching as he opened the door, his eyes never making contact with hers, "Rather odd coming from you and your attitude."

His light purplish hues landed on her, "Just because I talk like this, doesn't mean I don't know how to be a gentleman."

She shook her head as she placed herself within, the door closing behind her. In truth, it was odd. She never had it before. True, her dad tried to show his little girl how to be wined and dined but it didn't help her any. Not once she got to him. A small shudder claimed her as Emil got in and started off to her new home. 

The land rolled by as the airport was left behind, slowly entering the capital of the land. Well, her now. Capital. She pondered on the truth before her. She was dreaming of women from Iceland, women that did something to shape the nation and world a little different for everyone and with that little bit, now having to live in the nation as well. She was going to become Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland, and the personification of the land was driving her around as she shook her head slightly. 

Mr. Puffin's feathers slightly ruffled against her hair as he tried to get to her lap, "If you wanted to move, you could've just said so."

Gently grasping him, she placed the bird on her lap, watching as he made himself comfortable against her.

"Better get used to that, he has a bit of an attitude at times." Emil told her.

"Yet loyal to you."

She saw as Emil looked over at the bird, his hand reaching out to pet him only to pause as he looked at her. A sigh of defeat left him as his cheeks flushed red. Did he not dare pet his own animal as he sat on her or was he seriously that nervous around her? There was more to him than she realized, and it was going to take a lot to gain it out. She set her sights to the land once more, seeing Reykjavic pass by only for something to catch her eye.

"Oi, Emil?"

"Hvað?"

"What is that building there?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the piece, "I've only seen pictures from books or online, but..."

She trailed off. She couldn't find the words she wanted as she awed over the large building, she could hear him speaking yet ignored him. Granted, New Zealand had beautiful landmarks as well but this one was different as the car seemed to get closer to it.

"It's Hallgrimskirkja." his voice finally grabbed her attention, "It's a high mark here in Iceland. A lot of tourists make it a point to venture to the top and get a full view of the land and sea."

"Wait, you can go up in it?"

He raised his brow at her, "Uh, yea. Why not?"

"It's a church, isn't it? Isn't it wrong to venture on a landmark like such?"

"You can walk Notre Dame and the Tower of Pisa, why wouldn't would you be able to?"

She looked back at him, "I don't know, didn't think you could in a church."

"Want to go up and have a look around then?"

He couldn't have been serious, "What?"

He parked the car, motioning towards the large building, "Do you want to go up inside and look around or no?"

"On such short notice, probably a pretty pinch as well."

"I think you forgot I have government lead. So, do you want to or not?"

"Are you being straight up?" she felt herself become giddy.

He looked at her, "Uh, I guess so, whatever that means."

Without hesitation, Olivia jumped out of the car, keeping Mr. Puffin to her chest as the large church towered over her. The statue of Leif Erikson stood tall outside the doors, the famed Viking looking over Reykjavik as its scripture was for all to see. The dark brooding doors gave her a small daunting feeling as she waited for Emil to catch up. Mr. Puffin took off from her grasp, darting up along the buildings tall front structure.

"Don't worry about him, he'll meet us at the top." Emil said finally getting to her side, "What's the matter? You were all excited a second ago?"

"I still am. Not used to doors looking so foreboding."

"Come to me."

Olivia glared at him, "Pardon me?"

He looked at her, giving a small shake of his head, "That's what it says on the doors. Come to me. The verse above is the Hymn of the Passions, Hymn 24. It's a welcome to those that come to this place."

All she could do was nod her head slowly as he moved forward, opening the door for an elderly couple and awaiting her. She followed behind the couple as the sights took her by surprise. The stained glass gave way to stories of scriptures, the baptismal font stood prominent as the Gospels were written upon the base. Sculptures and paintings decorated the large building as the high archways made her head spin as she took it all in. It was magnificent. 

"Olivia." she heard him call, "Over here."

"Yea, right there." she gave the place one last look around, just to see him over by the small shop.

Once by his side, the doors of the elevator slid open to them, "After you."

She could barely hold back her excitement as she ventured into the metal contraption. There was so much going on in her head, she was amazed that it wasn't written on her face for people to see. The low hum of the pulleys as the machine carried them up gave a small lulling song to her, one that was starting to take effect on her body after the long flights.

"Are you tired?"

"What?" she asked him, feeling her head jolt back up.

Emil nodded, "I first asked if you were enjoying yourself but saw your head drooping down. Guess I forgot how long you've been traveling."

Olivia sighed, "Got that right. Been on at least four different planes for the last thirty-seven hours, I'm a bit wiped out."

"I bet."

"Don't you all get that way with your travels?" she pondered, "I know you all travel around to other nations for meetings and such, you much either be used to it or it doesn't faze you."

He shrugged at her, "It's not always that we go. Normally if it's extremely serious, then we normally make an even medium. Most of the times we have them either in our homes or the government buildings."

"Well, that's easy for you all then, isn't it?"

"It has its moments. It'll be like that for some nations due to circumstances at home."

"Define that?" she asked as the elevator came to a stop.

He glanced at her just for the doors to slide open, "Children are one."

"Children?" she questioned as they entered the small room, seeing the stairs ascend to the very top, "Whoa, didn't realize there was a clock face on all sides of it."

"That's because most are taken aback by the front of the church, come on, up the stairs." he said, taking the steps up, "And for children, I mean having them. Giving birth. Most nations and capitals stay within the land before the child is born. Safer that way."

Olivia followed behind, taking in what he replied, "Guessing something wicked happens if not."

"We almost lost a capital and city due to them being outside their nation when she went into labor. They were lucky the nation, himself, wasn't too far and was pretty much the only anchor for her to the land. They both made it, but it was something that pretty much became law to nations and capitals."

She paused in her steps, "Are you saying that any woman pregnant and outside of the nation she is a part of will die in childbirth?"

He turned around to face her, "Yes. It's why Lukas is intent on keeping Kitty close to home or him."

"Well, that's news I wasn't expecting."

"As I said, it was a mishap that nobody really knew about until Juliet figured it out."

"London, yes? I swear I heard Kitty talk about her."

Emil nodded, "Yes. Juliet is pretty much the head nurse, doctor, whatever you want to call her. There are a few others that will probably want to speak with you. They all seem to enjoy one's company of the field they work. You'll see what I mean when you attend a meeting one day."

"Gonna be a bit hard in my line of work." she replied finally reaching the top, "My God."

Olivia ventured to the little windows, seeing the land and city below. There were no real words for her, just awe. The sun slowly fading behind the waters and land just to give the sky it's translucent orange and pink hues, the city slowly dying down as evening settled in. This was beautiful.

"Guessing you like the view?" she heard him ask as she ventured to the other side.

"What gave it away?" she replied, feeling Mr. Puffin land on her head, "Of course you'd perch yourself there."

She looked out over the buildings, seeing the waters surrounding the island as mountains and hills rolled in the distance. It was gorgeous, so much more than she thought it would be. Nothing like she had back home at least.

"What were you expecting when you got here?" he asked.

"Honestly, not this." 

"Ouch, that hurt."

"No, no. I didn't mean like that." she shook her head, "I mean. I thought there'd be a lot more snow and ice. You know, Iceland, hence the name. But it's not. I mean, even Reykjavik isn't what I thought. It's, well, quieter. Calm. Just peaceful really."

"But you were in Auckland, that's a city."

She smiled, "Yes Auckland is a city and even looks like one but here, Reykjavik, it's what I would almost call a town, suburb maybe. Not fully a huge city but decent. You don't have massive skyscrapers or towers, constant traffic or sirens going off that I've seen. It's a peaceful place."

"So you like it then?"

"Well, duh, would I be here yapping about it if I didn't?"

He shrugged, "I guess not. Best get going before it gets too dark."

"Can't see at night?"

"I can, but nature has its ways of being a pain at night."

"Guessing critters."

"And the weather."

Gaining one last glance, she left the sight, still sitting in her strange awe that was the city. Once back in the car, she watched as the city slowly disappeared behind them, wondering what else was in store for her. The land molded together, almost like a lullaby, smooth and gentle. Homes here and there as they passed through, it was what most would call a authors dream escape. 

She heard him lightly, conversing on his phone quickly as his eyes never left the road. He was so child-like looking yet with his attitude and demeanor, she knew it wasn't so. She was more awed by the strange hues of his eyes. An offset purple, almost into a dark lilac color. Truth be told, they were beautiful.

"Ja, just don't be a pain, that's all." he stated over the phone, "Don't touch that either. I had it made before she landed. Just wait for us to get there, shouldn't be long now. We're outside Mosfellsbaer ."

Finally, he pulled the piece away, shoving it in his pocket, "Guessing you're barking orders at someone?"

Emil let out a small groan of frustration, "Could say that. I have a friend at my place waiting on meeting you and discussing a few things before he heads back."

"Wait, you had a guest at your place? Why didn't you say so? We didn't have to see the church. Kinda rude, ain't it?" she asked.

"He's used to me. Besides, it was him that was the final kick for me to go to New Zealand."

That was shocking, "Oh, so he put his boot up your ass then?"

"Pretty much. Leon harped into me until I caved." he replied.

She smiled at him, glancing back over the sights again as dusk slowly settled in. The car turned up a few roads, winding and moving with the landscape. The high steep hills and the long water inlet gave way to a small glow of a town, small and quaint but seemingly melding to the world around it.

"That's Mosfellsbaer, I live right on the outskirts of it. Just up this way." he said, turning on a road.

"Looks like you don't have to travel far for business."

"Same for you. You're in Reykjavik's main hospital."

She forgot for a second that her medical papers and study all came with her and transferred her there, that everything she practically had in Auckland was all there now. It still shocked her how fast it all happened.

"Alright then." Emil announced as the car glided to a stop, "We're here."

"So soon?" she spoke aloud just to finally see the home, "Wha..."

She staggered off in thought, shocked by the place he called home. Hidden within the hillside was a large cabin, the massive bay windows gave light to within as he got out of the car. She couldn't believe it. It was beautiful. All tucked away from everyone as nature itself seemed to be his only neighbor. Olivia was lucky to make herself move, let alone get out of the car. She took it in, the pristine woodwork as she saw the deck go down past the hill; the warm, homey glow from within just invited anyone in that came close to it. And now it was her home.

"You alright?" he said beside her as she stood next to the car.

"Yea, just...shocked."

"Thinking something else?"

"Wasn't thinking so beautiful." she replied, following him to the door.

He paused in front of her, "What?"

"You heard me, I said it was beautiful. Not gonna lie about it."

A small glitter seemed to catch his eyes as he tried to hide the smile that grew on him. Jesus, did he really believe that she'd make any of it up to make him happy? Once within, the warmth from outside was meet within, the rustic looks and feel claimed her as the delicious aroma hit her like a wall.

"God, whatever you got cooking smells divine." she said to him as she found the large window area.

"Keep flattering him, it's good for his ego." someone spoke behind her.

Olivia spun around, letting out a yelp of surprise, "Bloody hell, who are you?"

"Leon!" Emil entered the room, "I told you before I left, don't be an ass."

"Oh, wait, it's your friend you were talking about." she sighed, "The one that made you go to Auckland."

"Yes." he stood up, giving her a slight bow, "I'm Leon."

She nodded at him, hoping not to offend him, "Olivia."

"Well, since you are here, there are things he and I must discuss quickly before my departure." Leon nodded to her just for his gaze to land on Emil, "There have been movements since Mathias's discovery at the airport."

"Skít." Emil mumbled, "Look, I'm sorry I can't give you a tour right off, but-"

"It's important. I know." Olivia cut him off, "It's Genesis. I saw enough with Logan and Trinity to know it's pretty urgent. I can show myself around. Besides, I have a feathery companion to join me."

With a quick nod, both men were gone, hidden away in another room as she looked around the living area once more. It really was more than she anticipated. Gingerly walking around, she slowly learned the layout of the place. From the bathrooms to the kitchen, guestrooms to the main bedroom, well not that she entered it. She knew basic privacy in that case. Seeing the last door, Mr. Puffin grumbled at her, his low tone almost a beckoning for her to enter.

"Guessing it's my room." she asked him, "He did say all my stuff got here before me. Wonder how bad it is."

Opening the door, she was taken aback as the sweet room was warm with her lights and little decors from home. Her little knick-knacks and trophies graced the shelves, her volumes of books by her nightstand, her signed All Blacks jersey shirt hung on the wall within its special frame, even her bed was made. This was getting better by the moment. A box laid atop of her dresser with a note attached to it.

'I left your pictures be. Didn't know how you'd want them. I tried my best.'

"You're almost trying too hard." she smiled at the note.

The low grumble from the bird joined her stomach as the scent of food hit her once more. Making her way back downstairs, she viewed all that she could of the few pictures that claimed his walls. A few of him and four others, some with Leon, yet two came out to her. She knew those two women, met them before heading to Iceland, Kitty and Trine. Kitty leaned against a countertop as a man kneeled on the ground before her pressing a kiss to her large belly, no doubt her husband, and Trine sitting in a large chair on the lap of her husband, she assumed, both seemingly asleep as they nuzzled one another. Olivia smiled at the two pictures, such innocent moments that yelled a thousand things.

A flash of green caught her eye from the window. She peered out the large sliding doors, wondering if it was only her mind, yet it did it again and this time, she saw it fully.

"No freaking way!" she grabbed the duvet off the back of the chair and darted out the back door.

She looked up, hoping to see the same thing again. She witnessed Aurora Australis here and there but Aurora Borealis was more to the knowledge of the world and yet for her, there was something about watching the lights in a winter land that made it even more appealing. To her luck, it happened again. The bright greens and blues lit up the sky as Mr. Puffin sat against her arm. She was awestruck with them, how they seemed so much brighter than the ones back home. She was lost in them, watching as it danced across the sky, never really caring that she was shivering from the cold.

"Olivia?" Turning around, she saw Emil standing there, bowls in his hand, "You cold?"

She saw the wisps of steam lift off the surface of the bowls, "A little, but I think you knew that, henceforth why you brought them out."

"Not going to pull you away from the show." he said, handing her the bowl, "It's kjotsupa, meat soup if you weren't sure what it was."

She sipped the hearty broth just to finally indulge on the food before her, "It's heavenly. Thank you, Emil."

"No need to thank me, just doing what I know is right."

"No, not just for that."

She felt his gaze on her, it was true though. Everything she thought was against him from the start. Even after getting to know him for a little before heading to the land, she assumed the worst, yet he threw every thought away and proved more of what her father would have wanted.

"Literally for everything today." she told him, "I assumed that things wouldn't be what they would be. That it was still a partial joke yet you proved me wrong. So thank you."

His eyes were wide, almost like he was unsure of what to think yet battled the same thought process as she did, "I'm glad I did something right then. Maybe being the youngest of us has its perks."

"You're more hip." she chuckled.

She heard him stifle a laugh as more of the lights scattered the sky, "So, think you can handle what's left in Iceland, knowing what you do so far?"

She watched the lights illuminate his face, a man now stood beside her, no longer the boy she was introduced to those days ago, "I think I am."


	4. Chapter 4

The layout of the new government building and laws made his headache slowly grow harsher. This was the last thing he was wanting to deal with, something so little and minute in this time they were in. But, his President and Prime Minister said otherwise. Scares left and right with Genesis and nations finding capitals, and now children being added in the mix just made his stomach feel uneasy. Taking another piece of his licorice, he tried to push past the pain, before she saw him at least.

That was something he was trying to get used to as well in his home, not that Olivia was hard to deal with, he just didn't want a nurse harping down his throat. He witnessed it countless times with Juliet and Arthur, Neema and Gupta, hell, anyone in the field like that would bark an order of being healthy or cautious for their own being. It wasn't like they wouldn't heal, yet it seemed that they all forgot that they were practically immortal. Although, she hadn't gone off on him. She mostly kept her distance. He'd hear her ready for the day and disappear for hours on end just to appear and study her books as she cleaned or cooked. It was really quiet, not what he was thinking at first but he wasn't arguing with it.

The others crossed his mind as he skimmed the papers again. Trine moving around, now pregnant with twins. The smile barely left Berwald's face when she'd walk by or even spoke to him. Mathias watching his tone and actions as Annalise seemed to take in the world, her eyes never seeming to close for anything but finally forced sleep. Valeriya going over documents of nuclear plants and such, her hand flying over papers as Tino watched in awe, listening to her speak about it all and how things could change to help out the world. And of course, Kitty and Lukas, both diving into their nation and government with deep intent and now Anja being in their lives made it a little more joyous with them all. Truth be told, he was grateful for all he had. He'd never say it aloud but gods did it set a warm mood in his chest.

"Ok, Emil, please for the life of me, tell me why this D looking thing makes a TH sound?" he heard Olivia from the kitchen, rummaging through things.

A small smile creased his face, at least that was fun with her, "It just is."

For the last month of her arrival, he had taken the time to teach her Icelandic, and he wasn't sure if it was stressful or more of a stress reliever, watching her face puzzle over the words and hearing her attempt it. Yet she'd shoot something back in another language he wasn't even sure existed.

Olivia entered the office, face puzzled as she held up the fork in one hand and the other cradling Anja to her, "Gaffal?"

"Ja, gaffal." he replied, "Though remember, it's what you call a long a, not a short one."

"Like her name." Olivia nodded as she came in, "What are you working on?"

Emil sighed, taking his sights back to the papers, "Government papers and the new setup of the parliament building."

The light scent of honey came to him as she leaned over his shoulder, looking down at the work at hand, "This is for the new addition to it, yes? The medical half?"

"Yes, that one exactly."

Olivia pointed to the building layout, "I'm not one to nag but with this being a building dedicated to government personnel and that including nations with their capitals and cities, I think it would be wise to initiate all of them to make a labor and delivery ward as well. Designed for anyone but mostly for us."

"Wait, you're saying all nations?" he glanced up at her.

Olivia nodded, "Well, yea. I mean, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it's your building. But I spoke with Juliet and learned of the encounter with Brie and her son, Jacque. If an event like that can be avoided in any nation, it may be best to have it. Just in case. All pregnancies are different and babies come when they are ready, not when mother and father are."

Emil looked over the papers once more, seeing where she was pointing and how big it needed to be and what was needed within. He listened and made notes for everything that would be needed for the build, equipment, and staffing, even basic things, she gave him all that he needed for it.

"So, besides, labor and delivery, what other areas are needed for this?"

She leaned closer, trying her best to keep the baby content as she helped him, only to let out a sigh, "Alright, I know you're not the biggest fan of this, but I need to have use of both arms to do this, mind holding her?"

He felt his back stiffen. He wasn't hateful towards kids, had Erland and Peter at his place a few time, but a full baby, well, scared him a little. A few days after Anja was born, Lukas tried to have him hold her, yet he was just happy looking at her over his shoulder.

"She won't bite."

"I know that." he shot at her, "Just not one to hold them."

She glanced at him, "You're really afraid to hold her?"

"Never said I was afraid."

"Your eyes and body give you away." she gave a slight smirk, "Alright, give me a moment, I'll try and place her in the cot."

He watched as the two of them walked away. He didn't mind keeping Anja for Lukas and Kitty as they were in Iceland with their leaders, was actually happy that he even asked him that. But holding her was just a different thing to him.

"Right, hopefully, I can do what I need here quick before she wakes and screams the place down." Olivia came back in.

"How long do you think that will last?"

"I'm hoping a bit longer than fifteen minutes. Starting to think she's colicky."

"What?" he looked up at her.

She gave a small smile, "Well think about it, when you eat too fast or too much, your stomach can hurt or even have intestinal gas or acid reflux. That's what colic is for a baby pretty much."

"So she's having heartburn, you're saying?"

"Kind of. Remember, her organs worked slightly in the womb yet never fully did the process of what they were meant for until after she was born. Like forcing a brand new piece of equipment to work perfectly one hundred percent of the time right when you buy it. Some times it works perfectly like you want, other times it doesn't. Kinda like that."

Emil shook his head, "Interesting, alright, so onto this."

"Right." she said, taking the pen from him, "Well, this space here should be L&D, the view and more adds to the times and sometimes comforts women. Now, you have the basic triage and ER, two operation rooms, might want to add a third just in case. Cancer? Diabetes? I really don't know your nations mortality rates."

Flipping through papers, he dug out the demographic map of his nation and his people, "Is this something that could help?"

"A bit, it gives basics which should be useful." she stated, taking the paper from him, "From what I see, you're pretty good in livelihood here. Might not have to go too overboard with the sections and levels, might break it down to half."

He watched as she graphed the areas in question, her hands flying over the papers as she stated each use for them. She was much faster than him, and knowledgeable of it as well. She pointed out little things that they would need within the building and what others should have as well. Piece by piece she fixed his errors and made the building more acceptable for his people.

"Wait, do you have a fire guide for your buildings as well?"

"A what?"

"You know, safety exits and evacuation plans, proper equipment and alarms just in case it breaks out."

Thinking for a moment, he pulled out the papers in question, "These?"

"Yes those." she replied, looking at the information, "These are resent."

"Yea," Emil nodded, "Ian did the Scandinavian nations about a month or so before you got here."

"Ian?"

He paused finally remembering that she barely met any of the nations and their capitals except a few when she came to Iceland, "He's the capital of Ireland, Dublin. Supposedly he was a fire chief in New Zealand before going to Ireland. Not far from where you were I believe. Really don't know his story."

He heard her mutter his name a few times just for her eyes to grow wide, "Wait! Ian MacCloud?"

"Uh, I think so, why?"

"My dad knew him, spoke pretty highly of him as a firefighter. He was determined to do the best he could when it came to that field, went right up the ranks until someone made false accusations against him that claimed his career and more. My dad was ridged pissed when he learned."

He had to learn her slang, so many new quirky words thrown at him, he barely had a chance to remember the five beforehand.

"Well, if Ian did them, then I'm not too worried about it then." she sighed, looking back over the works, "Guess you're good to go. I can't see anything else but what I said."

Nodding to her, he finished up the rest of the reports and papers that was needed from him, taking a piece of his licorice here and there.

"What are you eating?" he heard her ask.

He picked up the small bowl, "Licorice. Want one?"

"Hell, why not. Suppers taking a bit, something to curb the hunger for a second."

Normally, he was reluctant to share his treats but she was to be Reykjavik, and that was enough for him. That and it was always fun to see people try his lands version of it. He watched as she took a piece, wondering how she'd react to the licorice. Sure enough, the moment it landed on her tongue her face scrunched up, spitting out the piece as she shook her head in disgust.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with it?!"

"What's wrong?"

She glared at him, "What's wrong? It's bitter and salty and just gross."

He tried to hide the snicker from her, placing the bowl back down, "You freaking knew I'd do that, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

A pen came flying at his head, ducking at the last second, "Jerk!"

"You weren't as funny as Mathis when he ate one, he gagged so hard he nearly threw up."

"God, you can't say you enjoy those things?" she asked, trying to rid the taste.

Grabbing another piece, he popped the licorice in his mouth, giving her a deadpan look. Her lips curled in disgust as she walked out of the office. He couldn't help that the rest of the world gave it the flavor it did, true he didn't mind those but he enjoyed his lands better. The string taste was one that many travelers had issues with but as he and his people grew over the years, so did the trend of licorice in things and it's flavor. The stronger the better in his mind. A strong candy for a strong nation.

"Are you kidding me?" she heard her shout from the kitchen.

Leaving his office, he found her wide-eyed and dumbfounded, staring into the open fridge, "What's wrong now?"

Olivia reaches in, pulling out the Opal he had placed there a few weeks ago, "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

He grinned at her, "Iceland is proud of its licorice line of uses."

"Jesus, I've never seen so much licorice or taste something so nasty."

"Oh now, come on." he said taking the bottle, "It's not that bad. Just smell it if you don't believe me."

"If it's anything like that nasty thing you gave me then hell no!"

"Just smell it, will you?"

Giving him a wary glance, she did as he asked just for a glint of surprise to cross her, "Sure that's not Jaegermeister or do you and the Germanics share things similar?"

"Lukas, Mathias, Berwald, and I are considered Northern Germanic so there are similarities in some things."

Olivia shook her head at him, walking away as he placed the liquor back in the fridge. He watched and took her in as she busied herself around the kitchen, seeing more of her than he did before. Her dark brown hair barely made it to her shoulders as her light tan skin was only open to what she would show, modesty at its best in his mind. Her dark eyes scanned everything in pure detail and left no stone unturned. Her body curved and sloped in all the right places, more so than he thought originally when he saw her. Yet even in her short demeanor of hight, she could put a man down in mere seconds. Watched it one day as he went to pick her up from the hospital, the drunken bastard didn't know what he was dealing with as they called her for back up. She took him on as if it was nothing but a walk in the park.

"You got a reason for staring?"

Emil shook his head, not realizing how far in thought he had gotten with her, "No, just zoned for a moment."

She harrumphed at him, going back to her work. Now that was something he was hoping to get to the bottom of. Her attitude toward people and looking at them. He couldn't help it at times, she was a giant puzzle piece that seemed to be constantly in pieces before him as he tried to assemble it just to find five more pieces hidden elsewhere. He knew there was something, but what remained the question. Maybe it was just easy to have her open up little by little than just trying to jump in completely.

The loud chime of his phone caught him off guard, startling him. Answering the device, he barely had a chance to say his name as his prime minister hailed on the other end of an emergency. Of course, nothing would go to plan.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"This is totally up to you, but do you want to head to the main building with me? There seems to be an issue there with a few nations." he asked, "It's a good way to meet the other capitals. Kitty will be there so we don't have to worry over Anja too much."

She looked over at him, the cogs turning in her head as she pondered his question, "Yea, why not. Might as well meet the rest like me."

 

"Shit, there was a lot more than I was thinking." Olivia said to Kitty as they entered the room.

"Don't worry about it." Kitty replied, resting Anja against her chest, "This is timid compared to the massive ones."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." she sighed, "So what's going on and what nations are here?"

"From what I gathered from Lukas, there was an infiltration at a government building." Kitty replied, "Someone caught a spy."

"That's comforting."

"It wasn't Europe, that I do know. Think it was a South American nation, not sure who though."

Olivia glances at her, "Capital?"

Kitty shook her head, " Not by the seems of it. If it was, it'd be a larger meeting. More nations and capitals along with cities would be here. Nothing against Iceland but it's small. It couldn't hold all of us. These are a few of the nations that were close in regards."

"Yet none of the others of our little group."

"Trine is in England with the boys and Berwald, Valeriya and Tino are monitoring things in Finland after their one meeting m, and Mathias said Annalise had a breakdown earlier and really wasn't in a good mind to travel."

"Crikey that's rough." Olivia thought of Annalise, learning her spectrum and level, "Hope it wasn't too harsh on her."

"I don't think so, but Mathias wasn't taking any chance." Kitty noted, "Besides, you asked whom else was all here."

"Right, might as well learn." Olivia looked over the small room.

"Well, the ones by the door are the Belgians, Belle and Javier. Seems Claude has Milo, their son. Javier is Brussels while she's Belgium. And not far from them is England and London, Arthur and Juliet, which you do know her."

"I do." she replied, "Who's that over by that door?"

Kitty looked over, "Oh, the Dutch, Tim and Zytka. She's the capital and he's the nation. And next to them is Vash, Switzerland and Tatyana, Bern."

She heard Kitty continuing to list off other nations yet she was stuck on Amsterdam. The woman seemed lost all the sudden, gripping onto the back of the chair with white knuckling force just for her head to twitch. She knew she wasn't the only one, could see Juliet moving closer as well with her. And then, she watched Zytka collapse. 

Olivia darted over to her, hearing the woman's name be called out as she seized on the floor. Her husband was in a complete panic, calling to her and laying his scarf under her head, worry set in his eyes.

"She's alright, just have to time it like before Tim." Juliet said as the two of them checked her vitals.

"It's not like last times!" he shouted at them.

Only then did she see what he meant, the small bump of her belly giving way to what he meant. Jumping into her own mode, Olivia found the woman's pubic bone, moving her hand up her shaking body as she felt the familiar organ.

"She's pregnant, Juliet." Olivia stated, feeling the top of her womb above the bone, "I'm guessing just out of the first trimester, about a week out of it."

"Well, that does complicate things." 

"I told you, it's different!" he panicked at them.

"Just calm down, she's not the first nor the last." Olivia said to him, "She take her meds on time, even prenatal? Andy triggers in here that could set it off?"

"Always." he told her, "She's particular as of late with it."

"More like afraid you'll do something."Juliet muttered under her breath.

"I did it back then and lost her trust, I haven't repeated-"

"Oi!" Olivia interrupted, "Not to be an ass but your pregnant wife is a little more important than past issues. Now, have doctors changed anything for her meds?"

She saw Zytka's ticks slow down, her body less violent as she tried to listen for the placenta, "Not by much, just lowered her doses by three fourths due to her seizure activity."

Olivia nodded, making mental notes, "Might want to talk to them and see about just making it half instead of three quartering it."

Tim nodded at her as the seizure finally stopped and Zytka looked at all of them. Slowly, everything went back to normal, checking to see if she injured herself or the baby, and between Juliet and herself, everything seemed to be fine as the meeting droned on about Genesis and more. Her mind wandered to the capitals and learning all that she had so far. So many of them with their own story to tell, some darker than most yet she seemed to fit within them all in some odd way.

With a final decision, the meeting ended, leaders speaking with one another and capitals and nations mingling with one another, yet all she wanted to do was leave. Too many people for her taste. She found the main door, standing outside as a cool wind brushed her cheeks.

"Lord, I don't think I'll ever get used to the cold."

"You will just give it time."

Turning around, she saw Emil standing at the door, "That was interesting earlier."

"What, with Amsterdam?" Olivia shrugged, looking back over the city, "It's my job."

"You knew so much, so fast. Nobody knew she was pregnant to begin with."

"Hard to tell, she didn't show very much until she was laying down and even then it was hard to see. I just know what I'm looking for. Didn't she just become Amsterdam? I remember Mathias talking about her and Javier."

"About four months ago." Emil stated, "She changed the day we learned about you girls."

"My god, have I really been here over two months now?"

He nodded at her, "Regretting it?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just hard to believe it's been that much. Feels shorter."

"That means you're comfortable here."

She looked over at him, glancing into those dark lilac orbs she slowly loved looking into, "I guess your right."

The past flashed before her, everything she had endured with Max and more and yet Emil wasn't wrong, she was at home here. Comfortable and safe. And it was something she was going to keep diving into as long as she could, and that included trusting him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

As Emil told her days ago, she would get used to the cold of Iceland and what it held for her, and it was starting to become true. She looked over her charts once more, making sure everything was set and prepped for the next nurse in. She had grown used to the staff around the hospital, the same going for the government building, they all started to meld together with her.

"Blood pressure is good and fetal heart rate is exactly where we want it. Mum said no drugs, so now it's the lovely waiting game for this one." she said to herself as she laid the charts out.

"All is well then?" the head nurse asked.

"When isn't it, Anita?" Olivia smiled

"With you here, it's like having another two nurses. You're really dedicated, a shame you don't want any."

"Kids?" she nearly shouted, "I like them don't get me wrong, wouldn't be in this line if I didn't, but the best part is that I can hand them off when I'm done. I'm like the aunt that pops around and spoils the hell out of the tyke then runs when they're all sugared up."

"You're the fun aunt then." the one midwife said, "Wish I had one like you."

"Don't be praising bad behavior, Kristin." Anita shook her head with a smile, "She already has a niece and a set of twins on the way, yes?"

"That I do."

Olivia smiles at them, her thoughts going to Anja and the twins, Ragna and Roffe. It wasn't something she dwelled heavily on, children were her thing from a distance, not for herself, but she was excited for their arrival and seeing the three of them playing around. Erland and Peter crossed her, finally meeting the two boys that were practically glued to Trine and Valeriya, sweet boys but a handful when they started fighting.

"Lost in your head?" she heard one of them speak to her.

"What?"

Kristin laughed, "About time you came out, we've been having a conversation with you and you didn't even realize it."

Olivia shook her head, "Sorry girls, got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"We asked you about your date?"

Shit. She forgot that Emil was taking her out later, wanting her to experience a little more of Iceland and its traditions. Part of her regretted saying yes to the experience but another half was thrilled, to be out with him and only him. Not that she didn't mind the rest of the family, but they never let him alone for more than five minutes.

"I actually forgot I had it, now I gotta figure out what to wear."

"What time is he coming?" Anita asked.

She glanced down at her watch, feeling her heart nearly stop, "Fuck me. In about twenty minutes."

Kristin laid her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I have clothes that could fit you, we are about the same size."

"Is it one of those sweaters you threw at me the other day?"

"Hey, you were complaining about being cold, they're warm and traditional here." she pointed at her, "But I do have some clothes in my locker, come on, let's see."

Following the woman, Olivia wondered what he had planned and why the hell she forgot like she did. Well, it wasn't really hard as Max flashed in her head. She shook the thoughts away, feeling the shiver leave her body after it tensed up.

Kristin darted into the room, pulling open her locker and rummaging through her large bag, "Right let's see."

"Nothing too revealing!" Olivia demanded.

"Don't want him gawking at ya?" Kristin smirked.

Olivia sighed at her, shaking her head. She wasn't going there, she knew all too well what would come if it came too close, and she was nowhere near ready to explain herself there. She avoided the topic with them all, even the girls at home. It was just easier that way, to pretend it didn't exist. Well, until it came forth.

"Oh!" Kristin exclaimed, shocking Olivia, "Why not this? You didn't really say what Emil was doing tonight so why not look a little nordic for him."

"How do you mean?" she asked, trying to look over her shoulder, "And he said something about a feast."

"Thorrablot?"

"English please?"

Kristin smiled, "In Iceland, Thorrablot is a celebration to relive the years of the Vikings and the strength of the nation's people when times were hardest. Hope you've developed your stomach to our tastes."

"You mean I'm going to be swimming in licorice again?"

"Not really. Stronger." she said, flipping around to her, "Here, what do you think?"

Olivia looked it over. The long sleeved shirt waved around as the dark green bodice gave it a flare of the old years, the dark cords tied lightly to hold it together just for the long black pants to accent it all. She was amazed by it, more than she thought it would be, as the white shirt stood out to her.

"Well, least I won't be exposed. I really do like it." she replied, feeling the soft material.

"Good. I have a pair of boots that would match it perfectly in my car, get yourself ready and get it on."

She waited for her to leave, counting the seconds it would take for her to get out and back. As fast as she could, she removed her scrubs and donned on the outfit, making sure everything was hidden. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, feeling self-loath and depression slowly sink in.

"No, Olivia, don't be that way." she shook her head, "Emil is being nice tonight and treating you. Don't be negative towards him by hating yourself."

"All done?"

Olivia jumped slightly, "Jesus woman, did you fly through the building or what?"

"I'm just fast, have to be with this job." Kristin handed her the high heeled boots, "Wow, you look really good like that. Dare him to keep his hands off now."

"Are you trying to kill me with these things?" she held the boots out to her.

"Can't handle heels?"

"I can handle him, but what if there's more I'm not aware of?"

"Quit complaining and put them on and get ready."

She shook her head at the woman, doing as told. Once set, she glanced at herself in the long mirror, straightening out herself as Kristin teased her hair.

"Look at you, all dolled up and pretty." Kristin said, moving in front of her to adjust the cords, "Won't be able to resist you."

Olivia chuckled, "Would you knock it off? I'm not trying to get him in my bed."

"He's cute enough, you better scoop him before someone else does-hey, what's this?"

Before Olivia could speak, she felt the woman's hand grace the top of the shirt, it's low collar giving way to the top of her chest. She felt her go over one of the scars, making her jump back from her.

"Crickey, don't you know personal boundaries?"

Kristin stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend. Just saw the tip of it, didn't know. Cyst removal?"

Olivia looked up at her, "What?"

Kristin lifted her scrub and undershirt over her breasts, pulling aside her bra just to show her a detailed scar upon her skin, "Cyst removal. I had this one about three years back, the doctor that did it wasn't very good, fresh out of school. The other doctor was beside himself when he checked me over, I was just happy to know it was just a cyst and not cancer."

She felt a small wave of relief wash over her, she didn't question her nor know what it fully was, "Yea, just a bit self-conscious over it."

"It's a scar, a story of survival, nothing to be ashamed of."

"My ex didn't think that." she blurted out.

"Ah now I see, you're afraid of how Emil will react to it." Kristin smiled, "Just be honest with him, tell him the truth and how you feel of it. No reason to hide things from him."

Olivia nodded, knowing what she spoke of was true. She knew Emil was trying his best to make her feel comfortable and welcome in Iceland and his home, but she just couldn't break down those walls, not just yet anyway.

"Are you nervous about this, your date I mean?" Kristin asked.

"A bit." Olivia confessed, "To be honest, I didn't have a very good experience in New Zealand, makes me a little leery of tonight."

A warm hug came to her as Kristin embraced her, "One, I'm sorry for what happened to you there, and two, you're away from it. Starting anew and in a different nation no less. One thing I will tell you is that he's different."

Now that caught her off guard, "How so?"

"Just the way he looks at you. You marvel him, awe him, enlighten him. Every time he comes in here for you, he's so stoic and moody, yet when you round the corner, it's like something comes alive within him and he's brighter and happier. He may not show it physically on his face, but it's written in his actions towards you."

She never knew. She never really paid attention to his action or words, yet as she backpedaled through her memories, Kristin was right. There was so much he was doing for her and she was blind to how he really was or chalking it up with a con to get her to be what he wanted. Yet he was never really like that, just himself trying to figure out the world and what the two of them were thrown into.

"Thank you, Kristin, really."

"Gerðu svo vel."

Glancing back at the outfit, Olivia felt a small whirl of ease settle deep within her chest, something she thought wasn't possible anymore, "Right, now to wonder what he has planned."

"Well, wonder no longer." Anita announced, entering the locker room, "He's here."

Thanking the two of them, giving notes, and bidding them farewell, Olivia made her way outside as the gentle wind sent a cool calm over her. There before the doors was Emil, formally dressed as he looked at his watch. She stared at him for a moment, hoping all Kristin said was true. His light hair lifting in the breeze as his lilac eyes seemed to venture around the area, his features stoic as usual yet his demeanor seemed off, as if he was nervous about something.

She walked up to him, the light scent of cedarwood and licorice lifted off of him as the wind blew her way, "Emil?"

"Oh, sorry Olivia, I..." he trailed off.

Olivia felt a wave of unease wash over her, was she too dressy or showing off more than she should have? She watched as his eyes skimmed her, taking in everything that she was and wearing just to turn his head, a light dusting of pink gracing his cheeks.

"You alright?"

"Ja." he snipped out, "Fine."

"You sure? What's got you bothered?"

His lilac eyes graced her once more, just for him to turn away again, muttering under his breath "You. You're really pretty."

She smirked at him, "What was that?"

"You heard me." he spun around and glared at her.

"Not sure if I did."

"Don't be a pain." he sighed, opening the car door for her, "Hop in, we gotta get to the places soon."

Doing as told, she got in the vehicle, a sense of wonder and excitement filled her as he joined her, finally leaving the hospital, "So, what's on today's plans? You still haven't told me."

A small smile graced his face, "Well, let's just say I thought I should immerse you in the world of the Viking."

 

Not a few moments later, she was trying to figure out what was what on the plate before her, Emil smiling at her every move. He wasn't wrong when he said he was treating her to the Viking ways, the whole things was completely like it, well, that he had found actually. The band singing old songs of fables and tales, the spirits around them warm and festive as the food and drink seemed to continuously poor out.

"Please, tell me what this one is, Emil, I beg you." she pleaded with the funky looking white meat.

Yet all he did was grin at her, "Hákarl."

She dropped the meat on the plat, hearing of the piece before, "What?"

"You heard me."

Olivia grimaced, "This is shark. Not just any shark, but fermented, no rotten shark meat. People hang this out for five months to ferment, it smells like fishy death. You can't expect me to eat this, you probably-"

Before she could finish, Emil took the piece and popped it into his mouth, giving a small smirk as he did, "Or perhaps you can."

"Told you, we here are a strong people and eat strong food."

"I didn't expect that."

"Try it."

She glared at him, "Bite me."

"The shark would've but now you can."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Not happening."

"Try it." he gave a playful face, "For me."

Olivia glanced at him, those lilacs staring at her, knowing he had her where he wanted her. Curse him and being cute and adorable when he threw the moody 'don't touch me' facade around to everyone else.

"Fine, if you won't I'll give it to Mr.-"

She grabbed the diced meat from him and threw it into her mouth, grimacing at the overwhelming smell and strong taste. It took everything within her to down the piece, trying not to lose the rest of the meal that was before her. A shot glass was pressed against her hand, pulling her away from the horrid taste for a second.

"Drink it." Emil said, "It's Brennivín."

"My face gonna concave in with this two?"

"I think Logan called it 42Below, think you can handle that?"

"Oi, that was my trouble alcohol as a teen running about." she told him, remembering the years of sneaking around and getting the strong spirit, "Of course I can handle it."

He pressed the glass to her again, "Then you can handle this."

Quickly taking it, she down the clear concoction within, giving a slight pucker as it gave a light burn down her throat, "Not too bad. Better than that shark."

"That one of many things here, Olivia."

"Yet you never made anything like that at home?"

"It's Thorrablot, best to go out and celebrate around the area." he said, "Plus there's something else I want to go see with you and see what you think."

"Now I'm worried."

He glared at her, "Don't be that way. I haven't done anything to you yet."

"Ha!" she teased him, "You said yet."

He shook his head, digging back into his plate, "You are something."

She watched as he continued, pulling items from the large platters, listening to him speak of the food and why it was done like so, how the people survived hardships and yet stood tall with everything that came to them. War and illness, winter and life. Everything he spoke about was a story, entrapping her farther into the land that she was calling home. He left no stone unturned, everything and anything he could think, he spoke of and she sat there like a little school girl, hanging on every word like it was the greatest gospel she ever heard. In truth, he reminded her of her father. How he spoke of the ways and culture, how to keep it ripe and alive with each tribe and more. She wouldn't be wrong to say she didn't miss it, but bringing it to Iceland was a bit much.

"You alive there?"

"What?" she shook her head.

Emil nodded to the staff member just to turn back to her, "I asked if you were alive there. You were zoned out for a moment."

"Sorry, I got thinking of home for a moment."

He nodded, "Missing Ackland?"

"A little, but I am enjoying Iceland." she replied, "Just more looking at the cultural differences and similarities."

Now she seemed to have caught his attention as he raised his brows, "Really, how so?"

"Well, you celebrate your people and their ways, how they defined themselves to they are today. We do the same as well. In our own way, but the same nonetheless."

Emil hummed at her, gathering himself as he held out his hand to her, "Well, let me give you something else to dive into. There's another band playing not far from here, a small walk away. I'll really have you in Viking ways."

She smiled at him, eagerly placing her coat on and bidding the patrons and staff thanks. She was truly excited to see what else was coming, the cool air chilling her but for a second until he pulled her arm through his, holding her like a gentleman. She glanced over the little buildings, seeing the age of time over them yet how they kept the truth of the old world tight to them. Little shops and small homes graced the little way as a larger building stood out down the way.

"So what is this then?" she asked.

"You'll find out." he replied, "Though it's not always Icelandic. It's a mix of English, Germanic, Old Norse, and I think Italian in one but I can't fully remember."

"What, is this another show?"

"Sort of." he said as they graced the front of the building, just for him to hold the door open, "After you."

"Swear I'll never get over that."

Gentle music and chatter filled the air, earthy scents calmed her as the atmosphere within seemed old. As if they were going to go back in time to see the original Vikings and more. The dark ambiance made it slightly unnerving until his hand grasped her shoulder, pushing her towards the small corner of the floor.

"I like being over here, it's a small platform area but not many focus on it." he assured her, "It's one of my favorite bands."

"Now I'm really intrigued. SHowing me your favorite things."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head lightly, just for gentle chimes and bells to fill the air, low hums and natural instruments to bring life to the room. She watched as the strange looking band came to light, animal skins and clothes covering them as strange headdresses and make-up covered them. The deep tones of the throat singer verberated off the walls, just for the woman's gentle pitches gave an earthy feel to nature as they continued. She was entrapped, awed by the band as they sang, catching bits of pieces from the language.

"Traust." she heard Emil tell her, "Trust in English. It tells a story of how some were captured and release, yet still prayed upon or cursed by those that were not like them. A chant to tell the truth of the world and what would come. How those that survived, wrote about and told of the powers around them. And the one set of lyrics are of the Helm of Awe."

Olivia looked at him, "Helm of Awe?"

Emil looked around just to look beside them on the wall, "This."

Turning around, she saw the strange symbol painted on the wall. It was strange looking, what she could describe as pitchforks in a circle, detailed with notches and such, "That's is?"

He hummed at her, "It's an old Viking symbol, one that is believed to ward off evil spirits, enemies, and bad chiefs and such. Many Vikings had it placed upon their forehead for a temporary time, mostly during war. 'Fjón þvæ ég af mér fjanda minna rán og reiði ríkra manna; Fjon, I wash off my enemies, theft, and anger of rich men.' That's what they would say when the symbol was placed."

She was awed with what she gained of the Viking and people around her, "Maybe we aren't so different after all."

"That was something I wanted to ask." he pointed at her, "You say people as we do. As if there was more to it than just the nation itself. Is there something more that I'm not aware of?"

Well, that may be one piece of herself she could bring out, never hurt to bring someone else into her world, "Ka mate, ka mate, Ka ora, ka ora. Tenei te tangata puhuruhuru. Nana i tiki mai whakawhiti te ra, Upane, upane, Upane kaupane. Whiti te ra."

Emil was just staring at her, unsure and awe written on him as he seemed puzzled by her words, "That was interesting, yet I haven't a clue."

"You have rugby here?"

"Yea...wait. That, that team that does the chant and slaps their arms and legs and sticks their tongues out, what is it called." realization coming over him.

"It's a haka and yes, the All Blacks perform it. Well, they do have their own version but the one I gave you is more traditional."

He gave her a sideways glance, everything finally clicking together, "Maori."

Olivia smiled at him, "It's from my dad's side, he was pretty much all Maori, raised and taught. He stayed deep with the beliefs, taught me as well. Mom listened but wasn't as big as we were."

"Well, that is pretty interesting. What else don't I know? How about greetings?"

She puzzled for a moment as something crossed her mind, witnessing it multiple times between her parents and those like them, and with it, something else stirred within her. She looked back at him, wondering what his thought would be as touchy as he was, but it was worth a shot.

"Alright, one greeting I know we have is one that makes you one of us, no longer a visitor but one of the land." she stated, "But you have to trust me with this."

Emil nodded, "I trust you."

Nodding lightly, Olivia made her way to him, inching closer and closing the gap between them, "Like I said, trust me."

Reaching out, she placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. He stiffened only for a second, only to relax under her grip as their foreheads finally met. She felt a whirl of excitement pass through her body, he was so close yet so far in ways. She moved her head just slightly only for their noses to touch, and she sighed in relief.

"Hongi." she said quietly to him, "This is what it is. Just the simple touches. The belief behind is that woman was created this way by the gods molding her out of the shape of the Earth. While grasping the figure, breathed life through her nose and she became the creature she is today. Some add a handshake with it but between those that know one another well, this is good."

She glanced up at him, seeing his lilac eyes staring into hers, making her heart race faster and her breath slightly catch in her throat. Truthfully, she wanted to kiss him. Wanted to so bad she could've tasted it. But she wasn't- warmth came to her lips as his hand wrapped around her waist just for it to all suddenly disappear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he blurted out, his cheeks bright red.

Olivia couldn't freaking believe it, he kissed her. He freaking read her mind and kissed her. It was so strange and different, yet she loved it, "Emil?"

He looked at her, attempting to hide his embarrassment just for her to chuckle at him, "Come here."

Doing as told, he came over to her, eyes averting from hers. She reached out to him again, repeating just a few seconds ago only to fully kiss him. He held steady for only a second before pulling her to him. He felt interesting, comforting almost, and his kiss wasn't demanding and forceful like she knew from Max. No, he was gentle and calm, sweet and caring as he seemed to take her breath away. She wanted to stay in the moment, to live in something that she only witnessed yet never had.

Cheers and applause filled the air, causing them to pull apart. She looked around to see the band nodding to everyone, moving to the next song, the crowd cheering once more. Olivia pulled away, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up into her cheeks.

"Well, that was interesting. Wasn't planning that." Emil stated.

She chuckled, "Sure you weren't thinking of stealing a kiss from me?"

Emil smiled at her, "Maybe."

Olivia laughed, turning her gaze back to the band, her mind on cloud nine as his kiss still lingered on her lips, "I'm glad you did. Now I wonder what else is up your sleeve."


	6. Chapter 6

He looked over the news report once more, the sting still sharp to his chest. The strange storms rolling over Norway, making it nearly impossible to get into, stating it was a storm of the century. But he knew. He knew all too well it was Lukas's doing. He felt guilty telling him the plans of the governments, how they were viewing but it would've happened sooner or later with him.

"You alive there, Icy?" Mathis's voice called over the laptop.

Minimizing the screen, he saw the other three staring at him, the same hurt on them, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry over, Emil." Tino said, "We all are feeling it."

"Wish he would've said something."

"We all knew he was thinking drastic, just didn't believe he would." Mathis replied to him.

Berwald sighed, "No offense to you three, but I do understand him a bit. I understand the want to protect what I now have. Not that I fully agree, but I understand it."

Emil couldn't argue with the Swede, it was true, he felt the urge to protect Olivia like crazy. Ever since the date he took her on and gained his first kiss from her, it was stronger than before.

"So the real question to this, what do we tell the girls?" Emil asked.

Silence befell the conversation, one he knew none of them really wanted to answer. He saw Mathias leave for just a second, the sound of a door closing gave way to what was coming, "I haven't told Annalise yet. I'm half afraid to."

"Has she been bad since the banquet?" Tino questioned.

"No, she's pretty good now, but dropping that in her will be a lot and trying to calm her at times is a feat in itself. I'm just afraid with her rocking and holding her ears like she does that she'll end up hurting herself."

"That makes sense." Berwald nodded, "And she doesn't speak about much but I have a feeling Trine knows but is keeping quiet for everyone else. What about you two?"

"I haven't said anything to Valeriya, but give it time, she'll find out."

"Same here with Olivia. The woman has TVs on at the hospitals for the patients, it'll pop up eventually. She can yell at me then."

The three of them stared at him, sending an awkward chill through him, "What?"

"What? Do you not hear yourself?" Mathis gawked at him, "You two get in a fight or what?"

He looked away, pressing himself into the chair. Dammit. He tried to hide his thoughts and worries but he knew it was eating him. Had been for a bit.

"You still don't know what her issue may be?" Tino spoke up.

"You know you're spooky when you figure things out like that."

Tino smiled at him, "I know you all well."

"Yet you barely look at yourself in the same manner." Berwald shot.

"Hey, this isn't about me, this is about-"

"Me I know, I'm aware." he cut off Tino, "And yes, I still don't know."

"Have you asked?" Mathis questioned.

"It's not in point of asking, besides that just rude doing that. But with her, it's like she's trying to hide constantly. I told her multiple times to use the hot tub outside to relax her muscles after a long shift but blows it off until I 'go to bed' and only then she'll go out and use it. I don't want to point fingers or anything but I just feel like she's hiding more than what it seems."

"Don't force your way, let her do it when she's ready. Right now she's not, no need to fret over it." Tino assured him.

"Wish it was that simple." he huffed.

Trine's voice came to the computers, making them all pause, "Hello boys."

"Hello Trine." they replied.

"I hate to break up your meeting but Berwald and I have an appointment to get to. Sorry." she told them

"No worries, Trine, we understand." Mathias said.

"Go enjoy your moment together and tell us how big they've gotten." Tino added.

"You'll get the same as I do, big enough." Berwald smiled at her.

"You're not carrying them. Thank you, boys, for understanding. We'll talk to you then."

With a trio of farewells, Tino closed the meeting with them, leaving Emil in silence as he stared at his reflection on the screen. He wondered how they all went about learning how to cope and understand what their capitals had. Not that Tino said what Valeriya's was, just that it was serious and explained her, but even he knew. And there he was, the smallest, and farthest, last as usual with everything dealing with the family.

With a heavy sigh, he left his office, hoping that the Opal would take some of the edge off, he'll even the tub would work. He turned the corner to the kitchen to find Olivia there, face in her books and notes, scribbling as fast as she could, muttering out medical terms and numbers with facts that missed him by a long shot. He leaned against the frame, taking her in as she worked. She was cramming. Studying and taking in all she could before her big exam to being an OBGYN, yet with it, he could see the stress. How much it was eating at her, the lack of proper sleep and food was written on her as the pen flew faster down the page.

Walking over to her, he looked over her shoulder, "Studying a bit hard, don't you think?"

"No, this is normal." she told him, flipping to the next page, "I'm almost there. Don't want to-"

"Just pause for five minutes. You're going to break your hand and strain your neck like that."

"I'm fine."

He pressed his hands to her shoulders, tight and hard muscles laid beneath them, "Olivia, you need to stop. Just for a moment."

"Can't afford a moment."

He knew how to get her to stop and a small plan to get her away from the books and papers came to mind as well. Quickly placing a piece of his candy in his mouth, he let it melt within as he placed his hands back on her shoulders, this time rubbing and kneading the tight muscles. It wouldn't take long, he knew that for sure, did it once already as he drew his thumbs up the back of her neck. The pen slowed down as her head seemed to lean forward. Finally. Within moments, she put a stop to it all, resting her hands against the table and pushing herself closer to him as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Told you." he whispered in her hair, "You should also get in the hot tub to relieve the stress there as well. At least before we have to go to England."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll stop."

"Oi, don't be a jerk." Olivia looked up at him, a small pout resting on her lips.

"Going to do as I said?" he asked, wondering if she'd ask like normal, "While you're out there I'll get the bags ready."

Olivia grimaced for a moment only to nod, "Fine. But only for a bit."

"Thank you." he kissed her forehead and waited.

A whine of protest came to him as he looked back down to her. He watched as she puckered her lips to him, now was his chance to get her thinking of other things. True she'd kill him, but it was worth it when he messed with her. He leaned down, placing a kiss to her cherub lips, waiting for his chance. He let her melt into him, getting lost in the moment as her tongue ran along his bottom lip. And now was the chance. The moment they connected, he placed the licorice in her mouth, hearing the disgruntled yell leave her as he took off, running into the living room for his own safety.

"Emil!" She shouted, "That's the second damn time you've done that to me with your nasty candies. Where the hell are you, I'm gonna wallop you."

He tried not to laugh, "Payback, as you said, is a bitch."

"I did that one time to you with Vegemite and you went above and placed that damn thing in my mouth. Hell with you, I'm not asking for anymore kisses from you."

"Now that's not fair." he looked around the door frame.

"Gotcha!" she pounced on him like a wild cat, knocking him to the ground.

He laid there, letting her have her fun, "Think you're gonna win?"

She pinned his hands above his heads, "I don't think, I know and I shall prevail. Besides, it's two to one for that little trick. I play to win."

"Sure about that?" he quickly pulled his hands free, pressing her own against her sides and got his legs underneath her, lifting her off of him and holding her above him.

"You damn cheat!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"This is all out war." she protested, "I'm gonna get you with that damn fish Berwald had in that can. I'll teach you then."

He scoffed at her, "You couldn't even handle the shark that time, what makes you think you could stomach that. Hell, even I can't eat that, so that says a lot."

"Still." She wriggled in his grasp.

"I'm still winning."

Olivia glanced down at him, "I'll drool on you."

"I'll toss you aside before you get the chance."

"Wanna bet I won't?"

He lowered his arms, having her forehead touch his, their noses brushing just slightly, "You do it and it's a win for me."

Olivia gave a sly grin, just to lick the tip of his nose. In a flash, he placed her on her back, pinning her arms above her head as he sat above her, "Gross."

"No, gross are those candies of yours."

"To you." he leaned closer to her.

"Oi! I'm not kissing you with those lips!"

"I wasn't asking for one. Wanted to see if you'd slip up and kiss me."

"Ha! You're funny."

He smiled at her, leaning closer as she pressed her lips tightly together, shaking her head from his attempt, doing her best to suppress her giggling. He waited, like the hunter watching its prey, waiting for that one little moment and he would claim what he was after. Finally, she paused and he took his chance, claiming her lips once more and this time, she didn't fight him. He let her arms free, feeling them snake around his shoulders and neck as she pulled him closer. Gods did she feel amazing beneath him. So vibrate and real, he fully understood the others now.

Pulling apart, he looked down at her. Eyes lidded and relaxed as her cheeks were flushed with their playing around. She chuckled at him, her fingers gracing his hair, making him lean against her hand.

"You're like a big cat, want your head scratched."

"It feels good, just like when I massage your shoulders and back." he told her, "But all fun aside, you, hot tub, go relax while I pack for us."

With an annoyed groan, she nodded to him. Helping her up, he placed a small kiss to her head, "Go enjoy, I'll get us ready. Won't be a long one and then you can talk nurse stuff with Juliet."

"That's true, maybe she can help me a bit."

"See, works well then."

Gathering his notes from his office, he heard her leave for the deck, knowing to give her space as she was out there. As he collected all for the trip, he pondered on what was there. Every move and motion she made, how she watched herself around him and even when he would put an arm around her, she would always make sure it was in a certain location. It had to be something on her body, just had to. The small scar he witnessed the one day came to mind, pure luck he even saw it. Maybe there was scarring that he didn't know of and it made her self-conscious about it. Not that he cared. But it was her, and he had to let her be to get to that answer. Moving to their rooms, he placed all he knew she'd wear within the bag, glancing around to see what he could find, yet nothing stood out. Her parents in one picture with her and one solely of her father with his tribal tattoos with other's like him, nurses and staff around her both of New Zealand and here. She even added them all to her collection. Little Anja wrapped in the Fuzzy pink blanket Annalise made, the five of them all smiling from the banquet, even her and Mr. Puffin sitting by Seljalandsfoss, the water giving the photo he grabbed a strange rainbow behind them. And in the middle was him, he didn't even realize she took a picture of him at Heilung's concert that night, remembering their first kiss. He looked genuinely happy in it, which was true. He really was happy with all that had come about.

Finishing the bags, he set them by the door as he double checked the home and his office once more, just to hear Olivia curse, "Oh fuck me!"

Worry crossed him, hoping that she wasn't hurt, he made his way to the back door, looking to see where she was as wet towels landed on the deck before him. He opened the door, walking over to check on her, "Olivia?"

"Jesus!" she darted back under the water, "The hell are you doing out here?"

He just stared at her, "I heard you yell, I wanted to see if-"

"Yes I'm fine, all dandy here, now go back in." she shot.

What the hell was that all about? No more than a few minutes ago they were laughing and carrying on and now she was ready to rip off his head. Her gaze was narrow and stern, angry that he was out here just to see if she was ok. He wasn't sure what to do. All he could accomplish at that moment was standing there in shock.

"Did you not hear me?" she snapped, "I told you-"

"Go in, I heard you loud and clear." he finally got out, "Why the hell are you being so nasty to me? I was just seeing if you were all right."

"I don't need you constantly checking on me, I'm fine, just dropped the towels in here by accident."

"Then there was no need to bite off my head." he felt his frustration come forward, "Why do you act like I'm going to do something horrible?"

"Emil, now is not-"

"No, now is." he interrupted her, "This isn't the first time you've snipped at me about this. All I've ever done is be nice to the best of my ability and treat you like a person. I never once hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable, at least that you made aware to me. I've done whatever it takes to make you happy and I feel like you just blow it off, you know, I gain a step yet you take me back five. Seriously, Olivia, what am I doing wrong?"

She stared at him, the anger long gone, only now it was replaced with hurt. Dammit, he went too far, he let up his pent up issues lose and now let it out on her. He felt like a royal ass as he backed away from the deck, "Look, I...I...I'll...I'll get you new towels. Just wait a second."

Darting back in, the whole thing ran through his mind again, god he was an idiot. He spoke to her like the whole thing was her fault, not taking in the notion that she wasn't ready to speak to him yet. He was an ass to her and now he'd have to work back to that point again. Grabbing a new set of towels, he went back out, seeing her sit there with a complex stare.

"Here you go, Olivia." he set them down next to her, making sure they wouldn't fall, "And I'm sorry for the way I spoke. I just took my anger and frustration on you and I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry about it. I'll be inside waiting-"

"Emil." her voice was quiet and wavering.

He looked up at her, seeing worry and fear cross her as a battle roared behind her darting eyes, "Olivia?"

She sighed, "I know you didn't mean to let loose and to be honest I don't blame you. I've gnawed off your head before when you saw me come out of the bath and it was just an innocent thing, and so was this. You were worried. But for me, it's all so strange."

He waited on her, wondering what else she would speak about as she moved around in the water, "I figured things happened in New Zealand that you don't want to speak about and I respect that. I do. So no need-"

"No, there's need." she stopped him, her hands resting on the side, "Just...just don't gawk at it or make noises about it. And for the love of God, don't tell the others."

"Olivia, if it's the little scar I saw, it's fine."

She gave him a shocked look, "What?"

"I saw it one day when you had that low shirt on. It's alright, it's a scar and I don't look at you-"

"It's more than that." she got out, a shaky breath leaving her, "As I said, don't stare and tell anyone."

He tried to say something to her but he was silenced as she stood up within the tub, leaning over the side as she whispered to herself. And then, she fully stood up. He tried to not stare, yet he felt his breath leave him and the truth of the 'little scar' came flying at him. What he thought was a tiny surgical scar on her breast, was stretched from her breasts to the tops of her thighs, her whole belly and lower chest were covered in the tight, ridged pieces.

"You're a burn victim." he whispered under his breath.

She stood there, shivering from the cold as he gawked at her, "Got enough?"

"Is that it?" he blurted out before he could think.

She threw herself back under the water, arms crossing her mid-drift, "Emil!"

"No, sorry, I didn't mean that!" he shouted, "I mean I did but not like that."

"It doesn't help!"

"I mean it though, it's not-"

"Don't say it's fine. It's far from fine and everyone I've ever seen says so. There's really-" he silenced her as he placed his hands on her face.

"Olivia!" he finally got her attention, "Look at me and listen. I'm not saying what happened to you isn't traumatic, it is no doubt about it but also look at it in another angle."

She scoffed, "And what would that be?"

"You're alive." he replied as she stared at him, her emotions running amuck in her features as he tried to calm her down, "You're alive. You survived something that could have been even worse than what it is now. That in itself should be something to be thankful for. I'm not saying you're lucky to have it, I'm just stating that it could be ten times worse than how you are looking at it."

Small tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded, "I know, just hard to get by it."

"Have you spoken to anyone?" 

"What good will it do? I talked with all the counselors and doctors they threw at me, passed everything with flying colors, yet I still hate myself."

"Yourself in general or the burns?"

Olivia looked at him, taking in what he said to finally just sigh, "Fine. The burns."

"As I said, they are proof that you survived. You don't have to go all out about it, just lay it little by little with the ones you trust. I promise to keep it to myself." he brushed her tears away, giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You know what I find strange at the moment?"

"What?"

She stood up once more, taking the towels and wrapping her body. He took her hand, helping her out of the tub, making sure she was on her feet and warm until within the house, "You didn't ask."

He held open the door, ushering her in from the cold, "Ask?"

"How I got them."

Emil shrugged, "Not my story or place to ask. Whenever you want, you can tell me."

"You really are a strange one."

"Makes you like me." he grinned at her, gaining the same back, "Must be doing something right with you."

"You're funny." she turned to go dress and get ready, just to pause at the stairs, "It was a party."

"A party?" he watched and listen to her tone.

"Yes. A bunch of us were getting a bit wasted and got farther in the drink than we should of. I passed out on the bed after a bit only to wake with the bed on fire along with part of the room. I made it by sheer luck."

"Anyone else?"

She looked at him, a strange worry laying within her eyes, "No."

Emil nodded to her, "Thank you, and Olivia?"

She hummed in reply, "What?"

"If you ever need anything, I'm always here."

Her soft smile graced him as she continued up the stairs, "Thank you, Emil."

Once he heard the door close, he cursed at himself for thinking of what he was going to do next. He promised her, dammit he did but the story and her tone, even the way she held herself, it didn't add up. And only one person would be able to crack that shell without even getting fully involved.

The cell rang in his ear as he prayed she'd pick up, "Juliet Kirkland, United Nations RN."

"Juliet, it's Emil. I figured out something about Olivia and I may need your help with it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Seems to me that you aren't that far from passing your exam." Olivia heard Neema, the newest capital, say to her.

"Almost." she nodded, "Almost. Just need to pass this last test. The one before was brutal, felt like an idiot as I stared at the paper, passed by sheer luck."

"That's any of us." Marissa said to her, rocking her son once more.

"I think we all were that way at least for certain tests." Marie added as Vít nodded along.

"Each medical professional had to do the same thing." Kachina smiled at her, pointing at the set across the table, "Doesn't matter if it's mental or psychological like them or pure hospital like us, had to pass those tests. God, I don't miss it."

"Yes, yet you need another to finalize your doctoral." Juliet pointed at her, joining them all.

Olivia laughed with them all. She truly did enjoy the familiarity of medicines and medical terminology, hearing stories of rushing down corridors and the constant hours on their feet, the variety of patients and issues, even the psychological ones had a few good ones here and there, and with it all, she didn't feel so alone. She never pushed Emil about medicines and her life within the hospital, she was half afraid to bore him with it. Well, didn't help that Max made her feel like it wasn't worth a damn. Not that Emil was like that. No, he was like her dad, in that case, listening to her when needed.

She thought of the day they flew over to London, telling him a majority of what she kept hidden within after she showed him the burns. Her schooling, her life on the island, the people and her peers, yet she barely covered Max. The only thing she really did was compare her father with Emil as they talked, which made him ask more about her life. She didn't complain, she truly enjoyed talking to him about it all, and even two weeks later, she found herself talking with him whenever it was convenient, speaking about whatever came to mind.

"Olivia?" She heard Juliet call to her.

"Sorry lost in thought, whatcha need?"

Juliet smiled at her, "Is your father really Taine Turner, Fire Marshall for Auckland?"

"Oh, yea he is, why?"

"My brother-in-law knows him. Said he stood up for him after the accusations. Was pretty tickled when he learned you were to be Reykjavik."

Olivia perked up for a second, "That's right, Emil said he was Dublin, right? Ian MacCloud?"

"That's Ian." Juliet replied, "He'd be over the moon to meet you and see your dad again."

"The chances of my father leaving Auckland is slim. Not downing him or anything, but he always loved the island, I don't think he'd come here to the cold."

"Never say never." Juliet reminded her, "Well, I'm glad you wanted to have the medical meeting this time around."

Olivia smiled, "Why not? True Iceland is a bit small but it's hardy and we, as such professions, are hardy as well."

"She's got that right." Vít nodded, "Look at all we do, you have to be strong for it."

"Speaking of strong," Kachina caught their attention, "Isn't this about the attacks and the newer capitals and what we've learned?"

Silence loomed over the room. She tried to ignore the intense fury and worry mixed with sadness and terror that filled the air, she knew it was for the best of them all, especially that Marie was able to stand. She glanced over them all, the rough shape that most of them came out of and felt and yet she was the only one untouched.

"Well, first thing, we experience terrorist attacks. Once was only brought to the nation, now can affect the cities and capitals." Juliet started, "We need to make a plan about this and how we should go about it."

"Why not ask if you and Marie are ok?" Marissa spoke up, "I'm not saying that you are in bad shape, but what your bodies went through was much deeper than we would've anticipated."

The two women looked down at the table, just for Marie to sigh, "It has its moments being too much. It's why I have the cane, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Abdominal pains?" Olivia hated to ask, knowing the woman was pregnant during the attack.

"Here and there, doctors said it's my body healing after the...well, you all know. I won't go into details."

She could see the stray tear fall down her cheek as Juliet joined her, "I have them too, butI've been ignoring them. Foolish I know."

"Why?" Neema asked, "You have your body to worry over. Nothing to be foolish over, you're a mother."

"And mum always worry over her babe." Olivia added, "But if things do get a bit more, please let me know."

"I know Olivia, I'm glad we got you in that line. Not that I don't mind helping bring babies into the world, but someone fully classified for the field is nice."

A round of hums filled the air as they moved on, "So far most of the capitals have healed along with children, few and in between are still fighting, yes?"

"Tavin is struggling but he became a capital a few days before the attack, Natalia is keeping notes on him and sending it to me." Juliet stated, "Anyone here about Amsterdam?"

"She's fine." Olivia replied, "After checking Trine and the twins and realizing what was happening, I flew to a few nations, checking the babies and mothers. She's fine, just shook up. Same for Rabat, Bangkok, Ankara, and Nairobi."

"That's good." Kachina noted, "I know Yerevan, Imari, is struggling with the fact of what he is and what happened to him. That's more for you guys there."

Vít nodded, "A double amputee after a war, I believe it's both Marie and myself on that one."

"That it would be." Marie agreed, "War is mine while you focus on mental and stability."

"Seems we have a stable hold on what's going on then." Juliet announced, shuffling her papers aside, "With all this in, I think that it's time to call it a day. I'm quite tired and I know a few more are as well."

Nods and hums of agreement filled the room as Juliet knocked on the wooden table, "Right then it's settled. Next meeting for medical staffing is, where next time."

"I believe me." Neema said, "Hopefully nothing else arises."

"Can I cut something in, especially for you two?" Olivia asked, pointing at Marie and Juliet, seeing the two of them nod, "Is there any word on her?"

Silence came again, this one, even darker than the attacks as Juliet spoke, "As of now, Beijing is still under their captivity. We aren't sure where but we know she's alive."

"Dangling the cheese before the mouse then?" Vít questioned.

"At this time, it is a game of that." Marie sighed, "We just hope that all will be ok."

With a final nod and a slew of foreign goodbyes, Olivia left the room. Her head swam in thoughts of what had happened and now the fact that not only was there a chance that it could happen again, but a capital was in their midst and Kitty and Anja were tucked away in Norway by Lukas's doing. She could still hear the hurt in Emil's voice as he told her the truth, breaking down and telling her of all he was capable of doing and why he did. It hurt in more ways than one, more than she would have believed it too. Trine being a mess after the attacks, her constant worry on the babies within, even Valeriya and Annalise were in disarray. But there was only so much she could do.

The long hall gave way to her, making it peaceful for her as she ventured to his office, for the time being, waiting to see what he was up to. For a few days, he was on the phone and computer more and more, and today was no exception as he had the cellular device attached to his head, telling her it was all for a good moment. She mostly let it roll off her, but the way he grinned at her made her think twice of it.

A shout echoed the area, one that didn't seem to belong in the quiet building. Making her way to the main entrance, she could see the one secretary, nearly shivering in her boots. The shouts came again as she stood next to her, seeing the worry and fear mix upon her face.

"Hey, Elin, what's going on?" she asked.

The woman shook her head, "Some man came in today, arguing and fighting with people about looking for someone. I'm guessing his sister or cousin, a friend maybe got caught up in Genesis and he's not happy with what is going on."

Olivia nodded as she looked at the doors, "Well, in that case, I don't-"

"Rack off, you ain't listening to a word I'm spitting!"

That voice. It couldn't be. There was no way that it was, not in a million years. She listened again, wondering if it was her imagination. The talks with the other capitals and hearing what some had gone through and survived, even the attacks itself may have triggered it back. The stern voices of the government officials overpowered whatever she heard, far and distant yet cool and calm.

"Must be me." she said looking back at Elin, "Do you know where Emil is?"

"Oh, I do know that. He said you need to head to his office, the moment I saw you I was to call him. I just got sidetracked. He supposedly has something for you."

Now Olivia was curious, "Got something for me. Well, that would explain the phone calls and hours on the computer. Alright, phone him and let him know I'll be down there."

With a quick wave, Olivia walked to his office, wondering what he was planning but as she continued on, her thoughts couldn't escape the past. Everything that she did haunted her and the voice. It was almost too much to bear as a chill ran down her spine, the doors finally in view. Pushing them open, she saw Mr. Puffin nestled in her scarf, glancing at her with a lazy eye.

"Lazy thing, you." she stroked his head, "Good thing you're a good watch bird, huh?"

A low grumble left him, nuzzling against her hand as she pet his head, "Telling me you're glad I'm here huh? Well, so am I. I'm glad to be in Iceland and understanding what I dream, I'm glad to be with you and Emil and my new family. I'm just glad of where I'm at."

She watched as the little fellow fell back asleep, making her mind wander a little more, "But there are some things I should take care of. So many things unspoken and undone that need it. I just don't know if it'll be accepted, especially all that I did to him."

Ever since she made her way to Iceland, she tried to make amends, to patch up what was cut and torn, even though it wasn't of her own hands. She just didn't think that he would be as caring after all she said to him.

"Olivia?" Emil's voice cut through to her.

She shook her head, "Yea, sorry, was lost in thought. What are you up to? Elin said you had something for me."

Turning to the door, she saw him against the frame, smiling as bright as he could at her, "I do and I've planned really hard on it. So no send backs."

Olivia chuckled at him, "Are you serious, for the love, what did you get me?"

"Ah no, stay there and turn and face the windows. Just quickly."

Giving a playful sigh, she did as told, petting Mr. Puffin's feathers once more, "You know you're a tricky one Emil?"

"Not the first to hear something like that." he replied, his footsteps coming closer to her, "Alright, now, don't turn around yet. But also don't kill me when you do."

"Now I'm worried, what the hell did you buy me?" she questioned.

"I didn't buy it, I brought it from Auckland. Now you can turn around."

"Auckland?" she puzzled, finally turning around, "What on earth did you bring from..."

She couldn't speak, everything that was on her mind had vanished in thin air. He didn't. Emil stood beside him, smiling like a loon as he laid his hand on his shoulder, yet the very same grin she gained as a child was before her, the same twinkle in his eyes. Everything was the same.

"As I said, don't kill me." he pointed at her, "I was thinking about this since you told me about your family in Auckland and how close you both were. Plus you said you needed to speak to him but kept running into issues doing so. So I brought him here."

Olivia didn't know whether to shit or go blind at the moment, there in the room with her and Emil was her father. Same as always yet bundled up to the tenth degree and a little more white in his beard and hair. She had to be dreaming, it couldn't be real.

Her father placed his hand on the back of Emil's head, pulling him closer as he performed Hongi with him, "Thank you, Emil, it is a great honor in this and a true blessing she has you."

"You're welcome." Emil broke from him, making his way to the door as he looked back at her, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. You need me, just call me."

The door shut behind him, leaving her in uncomfortable silence. Her fingers twisted together as she looked at the ground, afraid to see his reaction to her and all that happened. She wanted to speak, tried so damn hard but the words kept tumbling out. A solid hand came to her shoulder, spooking her just slightly. Looking up, she saw that wonderful smile plastered on his face, a small tear gracing his cheek.

"Olivia, I know we had our spats and issues together. I know that I wasn't the greatest of fathers out there either. I made mistakes and pushed you away at times, and I regret that dearly. But you were really never alone, even when you pushed me away. I was always there making sure you were ok to the best of my ability. I saw you fall down and get back up so many times and even your most painful fall, it took everything in me not to pick you up fully and hold you like I did when you were a tot. I was afraid you would reject me and never want me around again. So I kept my distance. But there is one thing I really want you to know, well let make it two."

She felt herself shiver from the anticipation and nerves that wracked her body, he leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, making her tears fall harder, "I am so proud of you. You have become a beautiful young woman that has overcome the biggest of things before her. And I just can't get over it. I'm just so proud of you. And I love you, Livy. No matter what kind of headbutting contest we'll get into, I'll always love you. E aroha ana ahau ki a koe, e taku tamahine."

"E aroha ana ahau ki a koe, e toku papa." she sniffled, pressing herself against him, "I love you too, dad."

Her father held her, rocking her back and forth as his strong arms held her close. She could hear herself all those years ago, telling him how she hated him and it would be better without him. That he was below her and everything he gave her was nothing and god did she regret it. Regretted every word uttered to him that was vile and nasty. She never meant them really, it truthfully was Max's doing as he pulled her away from everyone that loved her. She remembered the day she brought Max to the house, the moment he opened his mouth and her father threatened him, that there was one thing she regretted most.

"Dad?"

"Yea?" he put her at arm's length, wiping the stray tears away.

"Do you remember the day I brought Max to the house and you threatened him? Told me that I needed to get away from him?"

Her father gave a mournful not, "How could I forget. I spoke nasty things to both of you. Why?"

Her lip quivered as she remembered him grabbing the piece and aiming it at Max, "I wish I let you shoot him."

 

 

He knew he'd get an ear full later, but it would be worth it. He finally got her to talk about her father and some of the things she wished she did before coming to Iceland, and now, he was making that come true. It seemed that everything was in place as he maneuvered around the halls. From the military aiding the Axis and Allies, the hunt for Beijing, the healing of the cities and capitals, and all the worry he had built up finally seemed to reach an end. Well, so far for most of it.

"Emil!" he heard his name called out.

Looking down the hall, he saw Juliet nod to him, waving her hand to come towards him. He knew they were working on opening her up, to see what they would get with her, but even Juliet had issues trying to get her to open up. He just hoped talking to them would help him in the long run as he broke his promise to her.

"She speaking with her father?" she asked as he stood next to her.

"I hope so. She seemed a bit shocked that it happened." he replied to her.

Juliet hummed as she pushed open the doors, "That's not shocking. As you told us, she left with what would say a sour tone."

"Very sour." he saw Vít scratching down notes as his eyes never left the page, "From what I've gathered, she wanted to pretty much disappear after her accident."

"And that's what bothers me." Juliet told him, "I understand the fact that she's a burn victim, not many see the scarring as a good thing but with her, there's so much more lying there that we need to figure out."

Emil nodded at her, seeing Javier and Ian, Brussels and Dublin on the other end of the table, "So am I correct in my thinking?"

"Well, to be honest, burns don't happen like this. Not according to her story at least." Ian pointed at him, "I've seen the destruction of fires. Know how they live and breathe. Hers? Far from it."

"Yes, and the police reports are dodgy too. I don't like this at all." Javier added.

"Are you saying there was malice involved with this?" Vít questioned.

"I'm no firefighter or know fully how fires run, but her story seemed odd." Emil interjected, "It's not that I don't trust her but she wouldn't look at me and the violent shiver, even tiny changes in the story she gives just gives way to a deeper fear than the fire itself. I mean, I don't know much about phobias and fears after an incident like that, but I wouldn't think she'd be able to look at a lit candle or a burning stove or even a firepit like it was nothing, yes?"

"Not fully." Vít replied, "Each person heals on their own terms and some gain new fears after the incident. It's possible she worked her way back to what you see before you but may hide a small tinge of fear. What makes this hard for me, is the facts of her own body language. There are white lies in the story yet some truths."

"So what is what?" Juliet asked for him.

"The fact that she was on a bed lays true. Her burns indicate she was flat, no movement or running. She never stopped or attempted to put herself out, or even her friends doing so. Plus with how most materials burn unless it was a specialty, the burns wouldn't be as severe. She would've felt it." Ian explained, "Even if she was stone drunk, she would've moved."

"So what are you saying?"

Javier moved over to him, pictures in hand, "These are in a separate file I had found hidden in her laptop you slipped in earlier. Look at her wrists and ankles."

As much as he hated the thought to do so, he glanced down, seeing her hand and feet before him yet nothing standing out until Javier pointed to the strange coloration on them, "What is that?"

"Ligature."

"She was tied down?" Juliet gasped.

"Makes sense now with her burns." Ian stated.

Emil couldn't hear a thing, his eyes couldn't leave the pictures as he saw the true brutality of the burns and what she lived with. He only heard of the nightmares that came with the healing and more but seeing it and knowing it was her, set a darker pit in his stomach. He heard them arguing with Javier about her necklace he gave them as well, but he ignored it all. Why? Why would someone do this to her? How could they? His heart broke slightly as he wished he was there to comfort her during those times. Every picture of her healing, he could see the growth of her self-loathe. He knew after this visit with him, he was holding her and telling her how beautiful she was to him. Everything about her.

A petrified scream broke his thoughts as he saw Javier launch Olivia's necklace into the air and throw himself on the ground. Fearful shouts and pants left the man as Ian and Vít kneeled beside him, Juliet and himself looking down upon him, seeing what went wrong.

"It was a lie. All a lie." Javier panted.

"Jesus, is this what is like for you man?" Vít asked him.

Javier shook in worry as he gathered his surroundings, only for his gaze to land on him, "Who's Max?"

Max? He pondered for a moment as it came to him, "I believe Olivia's ex-boyfriend."

His eyes widened as he pointed to him, "Whatever you do, remove him from this land. Make sure he never returns. What happened before, will happen again."

Worry filled his gut as a cold chill ran down his spine, what the hell did he mean by again? Having enough for himself, Emil grabbed her necklace and made his way out the door, hearing Juliet shout for him as the others tended to Javier. If this bastard was going to try and hurt her again, he had to go through him first. Just the very thought that he tied her down to a bed and burned her burned a fire so deep within him that the only thing that would possibly smother it out was his blood on his hands.

Emil paused before the main doors, leaning against the wall. His heart raced as his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. He couldn't go storming in there, not like this, not with his mind a mess of what happened to her. It wouldn't be good. He heard enough from her father how her temper and strong-will was like his own yet when she broke, it was hard to gain anything back from her. He tried to calm himself, thinking of their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss, anything that was happy with her, he let it consume him until his heart slowed and his anger diminished.

Sighing in relief, he continued onward until he ran into someone, "Oh, fyrirgefðu!"

"Mr. Steilsson?"

He glanced over to see Elin before him, eyes worried and shocked, yet fear laid in them as well, "Oh, Elin, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"That's alright. I was to find you anyway." she replied, glancing back at the office area.

He cocked his head at her, "What for?"

"Miss Turner wanted to speak with you, said it was important. Something that her father and her discussed before he left. But the moment she came near here-"

"I told you what I want!" someone shouted within.

"Who in-"

"Please Emil." Elin begged him.

Now, something was off, it was rare for them to even call him by his first name on regular days, even when he said it was ok. But now, it was getting worse, "What's wrong?"

"That man in there. He's been arguing with every representative and being vulgar and nasty. He's determined to find someone. But just the way he talks just scares me. It scared Olivia too." she told him, "The moment she heard his voice, it was like a ghost was before her. I don't know if she knows him since the accents are similar, but he's really bothering us all."

Worry settled in his stomach, "Where's Olivia?"

"She ran to your office."

He nodded to her, "Alright, I'm going to check on her first and after that, I'm going to take care of this issue."

Seeing her nod, Emil darted for his office. He knew deep down who was in that room, the fact that Javier stated he was in his land said it all, the clairvoyant wasn't wrong with most of his predictions. He had to hurry. Had to get to her before things escalated out of his reach. 

Thudding caught his attention as he came to the hall of his office. Something was hitting his door. Cautiously, he looked around the corner only to see Mr. Puffin slamming himself against the wooden doors.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at him, "Stop that, you'll break your wings."

He tried to grab the bird but he wasn't having it as he latched onto his thumb, his wings beating against his hands, making Emil drop him. He gripped his thumb as he watched the bird repeat his actions again. Never in his life had he seen Mr. Puffin act that way, his low grumbles and attempts to get in worried him, wondering if someone else was within his office. Opening the doors, Mr. Puffin flew in, landing on the desk as he made his way to Olivia. She stood there, stiff and muttering to herself. Even from the door, he could hear the fear lacing her voice. He gingerly walked up to her, calling her name yet she never moved. Only as he got closer could he see the shivering and hear the tears.

"Olivia?" his hand laid on her shoulder.

Olivia turned around and let out a terrified scream, "No! Don't touch me!"

"Olivia it's me!" he avoided her swinging arms, "Olivia stop!"

She threw herself back away from him, hitting the desk as she tried to fight him away from her, tears and shouts leaving her, begging him to not hurt her or burn her. He had to break through to her, just had to as Mr. Puffin landed on her shoulder, attempting to nuzzle against her. Finally grabbing ahold of her flailing arms, he pulled her to him, only for her to drop to her knees, begging for mercy from him.

He gripped onto her arms as tight and gentle as he could, "Olivia! Livy, it's me, it's Emil!"

She tried to push him away as she sobbed out another plea, he wasn't sure how to get to her anymore. Everything he was trying seemed to slip out from under his hands until he just had enough.

Squeezing a little tighter, he pulled her just close enough that she was completely face to face with him, "Olivia!"

She stopped. Eyes wide and tears pouring out of her, she looked at him, shaking in her own skin, "Emil?"

"Finally." he sighed, wiping the tears from her face, "Livy, what's going on?"

He didn't have a moment to connect anything, she threw herself at him, letting out a relieved sob as she clung to him. He pulled her to him; rocking, petting, and caressing her hair and arms as he whispered to her. He didn't have to think long on what was causing the issue, it was right down the hall. 

"Olivia, I need you to answer me one thing quick, ok?" he asked her, feeling her nod in reply, "Is the reason you're acting like this down the hall? The man that is bothering a lot of people?"

She trembled in his arms, another small cry emitting from her as he felt rage burn within him, "Alright. I want you to stay here with Mr. Puffin while-"

"No! No Emil, don't go!" she begged him, looking right at him, "He'll hurt you, please don't go. I don't want to lose you!"

"Olivia!" he grabbed her face, his thumbs swiping the falling tears, "Olivia, listen to me. Nothing bad will happen to you nor me. I am a nation and can't die like everyone else. He cannot hurt me."

She shook her head at him as Mr. Pullin laid against her chest, grumbling at her as usual, "No Emil, please don't."

"I'm telling you the truth. Now I only have the key to this office besides you. No one else. I'm going to have the guards stand by while I deal with this. And I'll come right back."

She reached out for him, small pleas leaving her as he quickly kissed her head, "I'll be right back, I promise."

Then he left. He hated leaving her in the office like that, a mess of a person and mentally drained and hurt from the past, but he had to do this. Ordering the guards, he took off for the room, seeing Elin gather her things as other women left the building.

"I'm sorry, sir. He's just-"

"I'm dealing with it." he stated, moving past them all as the shouts grew louder.

He saw in the conference room a man before all his official and the other Nordic nations. Berwald glared at the man as Tino seemed to just try and keep the peace. Even Mathias was stunned at what left the man, but Emil knew what he had done to Olivia. How dark and twisted he really was.

"Look, I'm telling you all. You want your girl to behave and be a good woman, make her know you're in charge." he stated, flicking his lighter on and off, "By any means."

"You have no real reason to be speaking." one of his officials spoke up.

"I told you all, I'm looking for Liv Turner. And if my calculations are correct, she's here in this building. So, where is she?"

"We know no one of that name." Berwald spoke for them all, knowing who he was looking for as he looked at Emil.

"Bullshit. One of you must."

"And if we do, Max?" Emil spoke up.

The man spun around. Dirty blonde hair all slicked back gave way to his privileged world of being handed everything and never told no. His amber eyes gleamed in excitement as his pristine smile came through. He could see why women fell for him, he was the modern day male, the charming rich men that seemed to have it all, yet in reality, they weren't all there. Yet the more Emil looked at him, the more he could see the sick desire of hurting Olivia in his features.

"You know where Liv is?" he smiled at him, flicking the lighter on once more.

Yep, that was it. He lost it. Emil punched him square in the jaw, knocking the bastard back. Shouts echoed the room yet he heard not a word as he jumped on top of him and continuously punched him. He saw the photos again, her burns, even her breakdown in his office. Her cries for mercy and to not harm her. He just couldn't stop. He wanted to hurt him as he hurt her.

"Icy enough!" he felt Mathias yank him off Max, "Emil, enough, calm down!"

"What the fuck-"

"You stay the hell away from her!" he shouted at him, "You come anywhere near her, and I'll personally put you where you belong!"

Max got up, wiping the blood off his face as he glared at him, "Think you know so much huh?"

"I know plenty." Emil shook off Mathias, slowly backing away to the door, "Leave my country. Leave now and never return, for if you do, it will cost you dearly."

Max laughed at him as he taunted him, "Oh really, what are you gonna do to me? Use big words at me as she did?"

"Do as I said." Emil warned, looking at the officers in the main entrance from the door.

"Sure, whatever. By the way, what's it like?" Max asked, "Is the skin tight there or is it like fucking a fried chicken skin?"

Before he could think, Emil launched the antique spear at him, one of the very ones he used in his years past. The long pole stuck out of the wall, silencing the room as Max finally realized how serious he was.

"Once again." Emil gritted out through his teeth, "Get. Out. Of. Iceland. Now!"

He didn't watch as the officers came into the room. Didn't hear the others calling out to him. He didn't care that he practically made a scene, all he knew was that he let loose on him and that Olivia needed him more than ever. He wasn't sure how he was going to get her to speak to him, hell really didn't need to after what he had learned, but he still needed to know that she trusted him with everything.

The guards nodded to him as they quickly left the spot, heading to the direction of the commotion as he heard them drag Max out of the building. He opened the doors, closing and locking them right behind him just to see Olivia perched in the window, watching as the took him out.

"Livy?" he called to her, hoping her father's nickname to her would help, "Olivia?"

Her fingers graced Mr. Puffin's feathers as she watched, never making a notion to him. He stood beside her, feeling her anger and worry and upset pour out of her, "Olivia? Livy?"

"I wasn't truthful with you Emil." she finally spoke up, "I should've from day one but I thought you wouldn't...I just..."

She moved off the windowsill, pressing her head into his shoulder as she shuddered against him, soft cries leaving her. He watched as they threw Max in the car, heard him hollering at the men as they finally drove off with him.

"I know Olivia. I put it all together, there's no need to open the wound just yet to me." he kissed her head, "When you are ready, you can tell me completely what Max did to you."

He held her tight, showering her with everything he could give her as he mentally prepared the nation to keep their eye open for him. And that if he did, he would personally kill the man himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexually themed chapter

Too much rolled through her head. From her father's visit to Max within Iceland and the government building and searching for her, to even slowly opening up more to the others and seeing how Emil really was. She wasn't sure where to begin or even focus her mind, yet as she saw Emil speaking with the others, there were some things she was sure about.

She didn't try and dive into the conversations with the girls, really wanted to avoid it after her past with Max but hearing them share little notes of what they found out about their other half or what felt good and was a neat trick in bed, she was starting to be envious and curious in the act again. Not that she'd ask him right off, good lord she'd cut her hand off first before that, but she was wondering what Emil had in store.

"Come on Icy, don't be a downer, live a little." Mathias stated to him, gaining a chuckle from Tino and a shake of his head from Berwald.

"I told you before, I won't participate in such childish things."

"It'd be fun." Mathias grinned at him, "Tell me you wouldn't go there and try it?"

"You go running down a hill with Alfred and Gilbert, I'll watch from the sideline and laugh as you break your neck."

Olivia shook her head, knowing they were speaking of the event in England Mathias suddenly learned about. Let it be known, that they would try and drag Emil to things he absolutely despised and did whatever he could to leave, but for her. Well, she'd just have to ask once.

Checking her notes of Trine's pregnancy, she graphed the growth and heart rates, matching them to the charts before her, seeing how much longer before their big arrival. She couldn't deny that she was excited for the twins to come, even tickled when Trine specifically asked for her to deliver them. Truthfully she was over the moon with them all, being asked by all of them to monitor and deliver for them all. It just filled her with the extra happiness she needed.

With that, the colorful card laid before her along with the small store-bought flowers. She didn't know that the boys had seen her cry earlier that week as she tried to face the scars yet couldn't, that they asked Trine and Valeriya what was wrong to scrapping up every ounce of their change to go and get them for her and make the card by hand. Sweet, sloppy handwriting for them both, telling her that she was beautiful to them and that they loved having her as an aunt. It made her heart just melt with their innocence and kindness.

"Come on, please, it's just one day. You did the polar plunge that time and even climbed that high cliff, why not this? It's a one day deal." Mathias pestered him even more as the other two left, "I swear I won't ask again for anything."

"You're so full of shit." Emil shot at him.

Mathias pouted at him, "You're no fun. I thought having Olivia would make you more open to things, yet you're still a stick in the mud. You don't have any fun. What do you two do when no one is around?"

"That's none of your business."

She watched as the two of them bantered back and forth, on and on over the littlest things. Even Mr. Puffin left the room as they continued. She had to talk to him again about that, to pick his battles with the man and choose them wisely where he could handle the argument and not bicker like children. But to no avail, he didn't and they were still bantering. It was slowly getting out of hand as Mathias spoke over him, interrupting each time Emil opened his mouth, and now she was finally at her end with him.

"But Icy, there are plenty of reason why and if you just listen to-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ on a popsicle stick, do you ever shut up?" she shouted at him, "I'm lucky to hear myself think over you, not even able to concentrate on my OB notes."

Both men stared at her, mouths open and eyes wide, shocked that she even spoke in the first place. She waited, wondering how long they would stay like that as she placed the pen down. Finally, Emil broke. His lips pursed together as he dipped his head down, his shoulders slumping as he shook slightly in laughter.

Mathias shook his head, nodding to her, "I, uh, guess I do have moments. I'm normally pretty quiet around Annalise but she's getting used to my loudness. I'll...leave you two be then."

Quickly, the man darted out the door, leaving her and Emil alone in his office. Looking back at him, she tried to see what he was up to only to hear him burst out in laughter. Hearty, heavy laughs filled the room as he tried to compose himself.

"What on Earth is so funny?" she asked him.

"Jesus Christ on a popsicle stick?" he finally got out, gripping his side, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Suddenly, she found herself joining him in laughter, "I don't know, it felt right."

"My god I'm forever going to hear that in my head when he starts that nonsense again."

"I told you before to pick your battles wisely, yet you still nitpick with him."

Finally calming down, Emil sighed, "I know but there are times I can't back away in time. He jumps right into it so fast that my head spins."

"You gotta do what Berwald and Tino do, leave." she said to him.

"Isn't that rude?"

Olivia left the lounging sofa, meandering her way to the windowsill just to plop her bottom on the wooden frame, "Can be but there are times I think he understands that better than other ways. I know your pasts together weren't always the friendliest and you all are trying to make amends but sometimes you need a break."

Emil came to her, standing before her knees as his arms crossed over his chest, "I know, I just don't like being rude or mean to them. I may act it but I'm not."

"I know that." she reached out and cupped his cheek, "And so do they. Still gotta show them some dominance of yourself. Puff out your chest like an alpha."

He chuckled at her, "I'm not that dominant."

She smiled, knowing how to get him, "With me you are."

"How so?"

"I've seen the looks you give guys that look at me. You even wrap your arm around me and pull me close, telling them I'm yours. You always make sure I'm safe and taken care of." she listed off to him, "All that and you took care of Max that day."

"I'd rather not think of that Skúrkur."

"Ooh, got you mad now, using nasty Icelandic on him." she ruffled his hair, only to pull him closer to her, "But seriously, you are one. Just gotta open it up more."

Those lilac orbs glanced at her, his face still and unmoving. Curse him and looking stern yet cute. She waited to see what he'd do, wondering what else was on his mind as hers seemed to tell her to do more. The thought of him pressed against her flooded her mind, how he would feel and how much different he would be from the past. She wanted to venture to it, yet yielded to any actions that came close, unsure of what he would do.

"Olivia, what are you doing?"

She shook her head, realizing how lost she had become, "Sorry, zoned out there a little."

"I can see that, but you keep pulling me closer, so what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing." she lied, truly knowing what her mind was telling her.

His lips were centimeters away, his very breath tickling her skin as he sighed, "You lie terribly. If you want a kiss, ask."

She stared at him, could she go that route and make it more known? Would he be alright in the fact of it or would he push her away? Or would he be another Max? She placed a chaste kiss to him, trying to push everything away as her body seemed to disobey her.

"Alright, now I know something is up." Emil stated, his hand resting against her head, "What's going on?"

Ah screw it, it was a one-time deal, why not, "Just dwelling on things that I want yet can't have."

"That would be?"

Swallowing her worry, she pulled him to her, spreading her knees apart and feeling his body press into hers. Her lips locked onto his in a needy passion, making her core run hot and wanting. He stalled for only a moment just to take lead and have his hands roam her shoulders and sides, dancing ever so gently down her back. They had their little mack sessions before, but never like this.

"Olivia wait." he paused her, "Are you sure about this? After everything and what happened?"

Olivia sighed, "I've thought it. More than once really and yes even before he came to Iceland. I wasn't sure what you'd think or do but I just...I want to know now."

"You positive?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to push it on her.

She pulled him close again, kissing him fully as her tongue traced his bottom lip, "More than you think."

His arms slinked around her, pulling her off the windowsill and against him as he kissed her in a deep, fiery passion she couldn't believe existed in him. She melted against him, longing for this touch and wonder of how he was. Every place he touched set an electric fire under her skin, racing through her veins and shooting to her core. She tried to compose herself and stay sane but as his lips traveled down the column of her neck, all hope of being grounded was gone.

Her fingers graced the soft skin of his belly as she dragged them up to his chest, hearing him lose his breath for a moment. He seemed more intimate and alert than Max, learning everything about her that felt good and repeating that tease to her burning body. With a quick motion, she ripped the sweater and shirt from his body just to be graced by his tone chest and abdomen. He was hot under her touch, the heat emitting off of him was bathing her in desire as she felt his hands trace her breasts through her shirt.

"How far?" she heard him ask.

It wasn't hard to figure out what he was asking, feeling his one hand grace the bottom hem of her shirt, "I have a cami under this. Leave my stomach covered."

Not a second after she spoke, her sweater and shirt were lifted off her and the cami's straps pushed down her shoulders. He traced what was bare before him, his fingers and lips and tongue teasing her in every way he could. She let it slide down to where she wanted and threw off her bra, feeling the chilled air hit her skin. A shiver ran through her as he moved down to the scared tissue that was visible, making her mind race.

Gentle. That's all she could think of as his hands cupped her chest, softly kneading the mounds as his mouth took hers in another passionate kiss. He wasn't forcing her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with, letting her have the lead and time, waiting on her next ok. Olivia could barely contain herself, she dragged her fingers down his chest and abs, right to the rim of his jeans, tugging at them to show him what she wanted next. A flick of her wrist and both belt and button were undone as she pushed the damning fabric off him. The heat of his arousal beckoned to her as she skimmed her fingers against the constricting fabric of his boxers, the light moan that left him sent a euphoric chill through her body. Dipping her hand under the elastic, she wrapped her fingers around him. Hard and hot, his true desire for her in the palm of her hand. She played with him, moving her hand upon him, light feathery touches to sudden squeezes, even rolling her fingertips over the head of him, had him a panting mess in her ear. 

"Helvíti mig!" he breathed out as she felt his hands upon her jeans.

"What, too much on you?" she teased, feeling the clothing fall down her legs.

"You tell me." he whispered against her ear.

Suddenly, he pulled her to the long sofa, pulling her atop of him as he sat down on the plush cushions. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling the desire burn deeper in her as his fingers graced her thighs and ass. Even with all he was doing, he still seemed cautious to her. Doing what he could to not push her too far. She kissed him again, long and hard as she brushed her core against his erection, pulling a groan from him.

"Evil."

"I have my moments."

As one hand held her in place, caressing the skin of her back, the other pushed her panties aside, tracing and teasing her core. God how she wanted his fingers to sink into her, to pull that warmth out and make her feel whole. She tried to make him do so, yet he evaded her. He smiled against her collar, making her frustrated with him, "Emil!"

"What?" he purred in her ear, "You did the same to me."

"Come on now." she begged, "I want it."

"What?" he coyly asked, sinking his fingers within, "This?"

Her head went back, eyes shut tight, and her body feeling alive. God, how she longed for it. Rocking her hips, she found a rhythm with his tease. Did it always feel this good before? She could barely remember it as he kissed her neck once more. She wanted it all, everything he could give at that moment, and in her head, nothing was stopping them.

"Alright, enough foreplay." moving his hand away, she pushed his head back against the sofa, staring down into those lilac orbs she adored so much, "I need you now."

She moved off him just to pull away the last pieces constraining them both. Dear God, maybe he was even bigger than Max, he had to be at least a bit more than him as the sight of him took her off guard for a moment. She palmed him, watching his head fall back as he seemed to grow even more with her touch. 

"Ok, you win, how do you want it?" he panted out finally.

A cold worry laid in her belly, the scars flashing in her mind to finally make her decision, "Doggy."

His hand caught her arm, pulling her close as a primal need flashed in his eyes, "Armrest then."

Without hesitation, she leaned against the rest, feeling the soft material under her knees and chest. His hands skimmed her back, tracing all that they could until they circled her ass a few times. His fingers kneaded the flesh as she felt the head of him against her core.

"Gods you have a fine ass." she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Only for you to touch." she smiled back at him just to feel his fingers sink in her once more, "Emil! Please, I want it. Need it."

Before she could register the disappearance of his fingers, he gently pushed himself within her, making her lose her breath as he finally hilted all the way. A groan emitted from him as his forehead rested between her shoulder blades. Yes, he was definitely bigger. There were no words for what she was feeling. Whole. Complete. Euphoric. Hell, all of it fit as she felt him slide within her, every inch of him inching slowly out just to quickly rush back to being fully inside. He kept the rhythm, making her delirious with pleasure. She wasn't sure what he was doing, besides driving her mad in his thrusts, but god she never wanted it to end. His hand skimmed up her back, tracing all that he could as the other held her waist tightly, it was different yet amazing as he caressed and played with her.

"God. Keep it up, please." she begged him.

"Where can I touch?" his speed began to pick up.

She let out a pleasured moan, feeling him hit that spot, making her nearly see stars as she panted her reply, "Sides...back...top of...chest. God! Do that again!"

He angled her hips, making himself hit deeper and harder. She felt his hands roam over her back and along her side, inching closer to her chest. The pit in her stomach grew but the pleasure silenced it as his fingers caressed above the scars, hearing him pant in her ear. Each place his fingers landed set a roaring heat within her body as his member found itself deeper each thrust he gave, giving her dream-worthy bliss and her orgasm soon rushing to its end. She wanted to last a little longer, to never leave the comfort and pleasure she was feeling with him but as his hand suddenly brush past her erect nipple, she nearly lost it.

"My God, I'm gonna come." she breathed out, "God don't stop."

Then he paused. No movement or words left him and her rushing climax slowly began to disappear, "Emil, what the-"

"Sorry, but hate me." was all she heard as he pulled away from her and moved her to lay on her back.

"Emil what are you doing?" she protested, covering her body.

He pulled the cami down over her stomach, exposing everything to him. She tried to grab it but his own hand stopped her, his mouth claimed hers gently and reassuringly, making her melt against him.

"Livy." his voice was serious yet full of unfinished desire, "As much as I wanted to continue, I want to see more than just your back. I want to see you."

"You are now." she wanted to prove a point but her body and mind were failing her as she felt his arousal sitting against her core.

"More than this. I want to see my Livy. My Olivia. The nurse I know that doesn't take shit, the woman that loves her family more than anything. And the woman that survived. A scar is just a story, just like the ones I have. And they don't bother me." his head moved down her neck, moving towards her chest, "Let me prove it."

His fingers graced the scars on her belly, sending a weird yet comforting wave through her body as his lips latched onto a pert bud. She arched her back against him, never realizing how sensitive she was there until that moment. He moved back and forth between the two as his fingers splayed over her skin once more, making sure every inch of her was truly touched by him.

"Am I wrong?" he looked at her, snacking his hands around her torso and his lips peppered her neck.

Olivia shuddered against him, feeling him slide back within her and his lips connect with her own in a fiery passion. She couldn't speak, she barely could remember her name as the waves came over her again. She led out what she could think of was a plea and moan mixed as her reply. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands held onto his biceps, doing whatever she could to hang onto him. And then, he was off.

The speed and depth as he drove into her was maddening. She was more amazed at herself in keeping her voice down. Her fingers dug into his arm, her head laid back against the rest as her mind swam in the euphoria he was delivering to her. His lips and tongue would grace her collar as he would speed and slow his tempo around on her, drawing out everything that he could on her and truly making her a blubbering mess with pleas and begging for him. The heat grew out of control, taking over her mind and body as she felt herself tighten around him, hearing him groan against her slick skin.

"Don't stop, please Emil. Don't stop!" she begged, feeling the snap finally ready to let go, "God, I'm coming!"

And come she did. Her body tightened and released all at once, her head shot back as her very breath left her. There was no up or down or even left or right. There was just that now moment, and it revolved around him. Her body slowly started to come back to itself, feeling him shudder in release as his head rested between her breasts. She laid there panting, coming back from a heaven she didn't believe existed until then. It was true, he was better than Max in all aspects. But that didn't take much.

Emil shuddered and shivered against her, his breaths short and uneven, "Emil? Babe, you all right?"

Lilac irises looked down at her, the trembling still lingering around his body, "Yea. Fine."

She watched as he gathered himself, hearing light Icelandic leave him and finally catch one of the words, "Emil, look at me."

He did as told, her hand cupping the side of his face, "Am I your first for everything?"

"Uh..." he paused for a while, only to nod, "Yes."

"Oh Jesus, I'm a freaking cradle robber." she exclaimed, "A cougar maybe."

"Stop that, you are not older than me and it's just fine. I waited until I knew it was right."

"Still you don't look older than seventeen. I also got more time with it. Feel like a cheap floozy-"

His lips crashed into hers, silencing her rant, "You call yourself a whore or anything like it, I will personally spank you later." 

"Now that sounds like a good time, not a threat from you."

"I'll make you beg again."

"Now that's evil." she sighed, relaxing on the sofa as he left her body, "Besides, we best be getting dressed. Don't want anyone seeing us as so."

He smiled down at her, "Livy, there is no one here in this building dumb enough to open that door without my approval in any way shape or form."

"Hey Icy do you- WHOA!" Mathias's voice broke the moment.

Olivia let out a startled scream as Emil rolled off her, chucking things at the Dane. Well, so much for no one entering. She tried to grab whatever she could to cover her body, hearing Emil grumble and mutter under his breath slipping on his jeans as he stormed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him, "You're half-naked."

Finding his sweater, she pulled it over herself, somehow gaining the ability to walk on shaky legs. Hell, her orgasm did a number on her. She could hear arguing and skin hitting skin as she came to the door along with other voices protesting the moment outside. Throwing it open, she saw Emil over Mathias, fist clenched as he had the man by the collar of his shirt. 

"Emil, what is going on?" she heard Tino asked as Berwald nodded and the three women came to view.

"Good lord, what happened?" Trine looked at them with Valeriya nodded.

"What did Mathias do now?" Annalise asked, looking at her husband.

"Icy finally got laid!" Mathias shouted, gaining another punch in the head from Emil.

"Emil! Back in this room!" she shouted at him, gaining stares from the others, yet he heard not a word. She strode up to him in a few steps, her fingers locking around the belt loops and hauling him back into the room, "In the room this instant!"

A small set of giggles caught her, knowing it was from the three of them. She turned to face them, "Not a word out of you three."

"Well, we see what goes on behind that closed door." Valeriya teased.

"Oh, you both as well." Annalise chipped in, "Mathias and I will venture in that time-"

"Not everyone needs to know that dear." Trine placed her hand over the little woman's mouth.

"Then why do we all sit and take notes of what we all do in bed together?"

"You what?" the three men asked.

Olivia turned away as the conversation outside the door got out of her reach. Closing the door, she saw Emil leaning against the wall, taking in all that happened, "I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to have that happen and lose my-"

She silenced him with a deep kiss. His arms pulled her closer, wrapping around her as her hands cupped his cheeks, "Alright, you should be for the door and fighting him. As I said, pick your battles. But watching you do that was honestly really hot and got me a little turn on again."

She leaned up to his ear, dragging her tongue along the shell of it, "So why don't we go home and christen the rest of the house?"

His eyes widened at her, shocked she even made such a notion just to lean into her and kiss her head, "I can deal with that very well. But first my desk."

Olivia was hoisted against him, feeling him take her to the spot he spoke of and begin their long road of play she could barely wait for.


	9. Chapter 9

"Livy, your breakfast is getting cold." Emil broke through the fog of her mind.

Olivia shook her head, looking back down at the bowl before her, "Sorry was lost for a moment."

"Everything ok?"

Was it? She was a jumble of things, her past mixing with present, the hospital having her on the run nonstop lately, and now Valeriya possibly being seriously sick just made it all crash in her, "I'm fine."

She could feel his glare, deep and demanding her to speak her mind. But she wasn't sure if she could. She wanted to, finally got the courage to talk to her father and spill it all but she couldn't with him.

"Olivia." that stern tone thrown her way.

Her eyes never left the bowl, the messy oatmeal taunting her as she heard him again, and with it, Max calling out in her head as well.

"Olivia." Emil's hand rested on her knee, "Please."

Finally looking up, she was met with those lilacs she adored, his childlike face wrought with worry, "You know you can talk to me at any time, jà?"

"I know." she barely whispered out.

"You sure you do?" he asked, "You've faded out like this at least three times this week."

That shocked her, "I have?"

"Yea, it's why I'm worried. Are you really sure there's nothing wrong?"

Her heart and mind clamored together, battling each other over what she needed to speak until they both seemed to speak the same words, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Ok." he replied, drawing out the simple word.

"But, maybe it is time for me to speak it all."

"About?"

"What happened."

Emil sighed, "Livy, I said before, whenever you're ready. You gave me tidbits here and there and I just glued the pieces together. No reason to make you-"

"Believe me, Emil. I've thought long and hard and been having an internal battle about it as well." she cut him off, "And I think it's time."

She watched as he pushed everything aside, all his papers and notes for the meeting coming up, "Alright. When you're ready, I'm here."

Olivia felt a tremble run through her, the memories clashing together to mix it into a bubbling cauldron of nightmares. If it wasn't the fear of reliving them again that was claiming her, it was the fear of how he'd react.

"Well, you know I lost my mom at a young age, a drunk claiming her life. It was just my dad and I for a long time. He tried his best. A single dad working in the fire company and balancing life and responsibilities, but there were days I was alone, for a long time. I watched as other kids had their dads and were able to do all kinds of things with them and I was stuck at home with him either working on bills or payments or sleeping. I became jealous of them all and negative towards him. It carried on until my first year in college, I stayed home to save a little money and worked as a lifeguard to bring extra in, but at that time, all he and I did was bicker and fight. It truly got worse when I met Max.

"Like me, he was a guard at the local pool, soaking up all the attention he could get. So when he showed interest in me, well, of course, I was smitten. He was daring and attractive, the true ladies man. Well, as I thought. We started dating and I never noticed it at first, the little kicks here and there, how to dress and who to talk with. I just thought he was looking out for me, being a man. But my dad saw right through him. He warned me. Tried to tell me how he really was and what he cane from but I wouldn't listen. Max had convinced me to get a split flat with him, so we wouldn't have to travel for school or work, it seemed innocent enough, and as a small celebration, my dad made a meal for us. The true first time he met him, and today I still wish I let him. Max opened his mouth and spoke ignorantly to him and then bossed me around. Of course, my dad had enough, pulled out his old gun and aimed it at his head, telling him to leave me alone and that I was forbidden to see him again. Well, lovesick me said otherwise. I threw every insult I could. How he was never home and that he never was a real dad. The true low blow was when I said it was his fault my mother died. That he failed as a firefighter to save her. That was the straw that broke the camels back for us.

"Granted I knew it was wrong, wanted to apologize afterward but Max hauled me out the door and back to our place. Time went by and the little notes of clothing and talking became constant with him. He followed me everywhere and looked through my phone. Made sure I worked specific days, and when I was at the hospital he would come in and spy, seeing if I was doing as told. I stupidly brushed it off as he was worried and a little jealous. I was walking on eggshells constantly. After a year, he became extremely demanding in everything. And I mean everything. There were days my body would ache after him, no real pleasure or love, just use. Working became a chore and so did becoming a midwife. But I held onto those free moments when I could. But it wasn't enough.

"One day, a new guard spoke to me, just basic things of the pool and what to look out for which I happily obliged but to Max, I was cheating. He demanded me to quit the guard job, to stay at the house and do as I was told. I finally put my foot down and told him no. That I wasn't going to bend to his way anymore. That right there was my kiss of death."

"Livy?" she heard him call her name, yet she was too far in as the tears fell.

"I had enough and began packing my things to stay at a friends house. All I did was take a small nap only to wake up with my legs and arms tied to the corners of the bed. I didn't know what was going on until he stood above me. He told me that I was whoring myself to every man that came to me, both in the hospital and the pool, but that it wouldn't happen anymore. 'Nobody will want a scarred up bitch' his exact words as he dumped the petrol over me. I thought he was just doing it to scare me in not leaving him. I begged and pleaded with him, but...but he smiled and lit the match. 

"Everything my father explained about being in a fire, no protection and just open was all true. The searing white pain that covered every inch of your body, it was there. It felt like an eternity tied to that bed as he laughed. I knew I was screaming, felt my throat go hoarse from it. I was just lucky that day our one neighbor was home and heard me. He busted down the door with his son and they found us. I was rushed to the hospital and Max dragged to jail. All degrees of burns beside the higher ones. I was sick, every day with the healing. New skin graphed from my thighs and other donors, yet I knew his word rang true. No one would want someone like me. I was a mess, not just by the fire, but by him as well. Everything he did etch a knot in my head of people, and any kindness or affection that came to me, I assumed they would use me the same way."

She let out a shaky breath, knowing he was shocked with it all, "Well, I was that way until I met you. You changed everything."

Before she knew it, she was pulled from her chair and placed on his lap, strong arms wrapping around her as he held her close. No words spoke, only actions given as he kissed her head repeatedly. She couldn't hold it back, the tears streaming harder as her body shook with a sob. She hated being weak before him. Hated showing this haft to him, but it was real. It was the real her, raw and open, and he accepted that fact. 

"I told you before, Livy. I will forever find you a strong woman, you have survived and done things that most cannot." he whispered to her, "Yet even the strongest have moments of weakness."

She smiled through the tears, "How is it you know what to say to me?"

"Easy, you sometimes remind me of me and how I am. Plus you are Reykjavik, so I got to know you."

"Nice save."

"An honest one." 

She sat up, looking at him as he gave her that half-smile of his, "I'm really glad I came here and gained you."

"As am I." his knuckles brushed her cheek, "You really are the Northern Lights to my cold land."

"Oh lord!" she chuckled, "Better write that one-liner down."

"Hey now, I try."

Brushing him off and finishing her meal, she knew she had it well. Everything in Iceland and the Scandinavian nations held her dearly and with her relationship with her father getting better, things started looking up even more.

"Question though, why didn't you fully speak of your relationship with your father to me?" Emil asked as he cleaned their dishes, "You practically sang praises about him the day to England."

Olivia sighed, "Because I feel guilty. It was my fault for speaking as I did. Treating him so harshly. I blamed him for my mother's death even. I felt like an evil person after I truly looked back at what had happened. He didn't mean her death, he tried to prevent it. She died in his arms as he performed CPR and everything. It killed him to come home and tell me."

"But it wasn't really you that spoke though." Emil stated, "It was Max and how he treated you."

"You do have that right. He pushed me to 'see' things his way. But I still felt awful about it."

"Henceforth the long apologies and talks then."

"Four years of barely speaking and then me pushing everyone away, of course when they let him out of jail, for good behavior and such. Well, I just ran away from all my issues. It didn't make them better, just made them more daunting. But now that's getting resolved."

Emil came to her, placing a gentle kiss to her head, "Good, you don't I'll personally put my foot up your ass."

"I don't know about that, might get it stuck or lost in there."

"Smartass."

"Better than a dumb one." she snickered, glancing at the clock, "Well, new day, a new shift of patients."

"Know what time you'll be home?"

"Not yet but hoping early. Wasn't too many on our floor but as I told you before, babies come when they want. Not when mom and dad do."

Once in her scrubs and kissing him goodbye, she made it to the hospital in no time. Not a cloud within the sky as clear blue skies graced the day. The light snowfall from the night before laid on the roofs as the people of Iceland did their daily routines. It was home. Inside and out. There wasn't a hair out of place or an issue in sight as she entered the large building, seeing the staff within. 

"About time you got here." Kristin stated, "Was starting to think you'd skip out on us with your love."

"That was one time we played hooky."

"Yes, hooky that lead to bites and sore walking." Anita teased.

"Knock it off you two. We have work to do." Olivia sighed at them, attempting to hide her growing blush and smile.

"We're just glad to see you happy, Olivia." Anita called to her as she walked down the hall.

Well, that wasn't wrong. She couldn't argue with them, for she truly was happy with where she was and at in life. And nothing was taking that away.

 

"Let's get you all settled with mum then." Olivia whispered to the baby in her arms, carefully resting the baby against her mother, "Don't fret of the cords, just be easy on the feeding tube here. She just ate a good bit for her size but tuckered out afterward. She just needs you now."

The new mother held her daughter to her chest, tears streaming down as she placed butterfly kisses to the baby's head, "Takk fyrir."

"Gjörðu svo vel."

Olivia watched as the woman hummed gentle tunes to the baby, holding her tight to her little body after the long fight they had together.

"How are mother and child?" Anita asked.

"Healthy as today. Mother's blood pressure is normal and the fever went down, baby's heart seems to stabilize but there may be a murmur that isn't fully seen. Still need the EKG for all of that and they're taking their time."Olivia explained, "Little girl ate well before mother had a skin-to-skin moment. Hopefully, we'll continue seeing progress."

"Good, news I like to hear."

"As do I. Anything else? The twin boys are set and ready to go home after passing their tests and the other girl down the hall is doing well, her jaundice seems to have cleared. Any other's that aren't on my list."

Anita smiled, "Kristin had the newest birth this morning, no one else is due for a week or so. It's pretty quiet right now."

"Easy day then?"

"Have a hot date?"

Olivia smiled, "No, he just said he'd bring something for lunch, wanted to surprise me."

"Ooh, a man that can cook. Or did he cheap out and buy it?"

"No, no. Emil can cook. He and my dad were talking, I'm guessing he wanted to try and make something from New Zealand, give me a taste of home. If what I saw in the fridge the other day is an indicator, I'm either getting savory pie or hangi."

"Hangi?"

"Hangi is a traditional Maori dish of meats and vegetables that cook all day in a special underground oven. It's absolutely amazing and just savory to the last bit. Never hungry once you eat it."

Anita giggled, "Now you made me hungry."

"Hey, I'm just a lucky girl." she grinned, "Mind finishing here for me? I have to finish my papers before anything else."

"Go on, I got you here."

Giving the woman her notes, she quickly walked down the halls. Each room pristine and prepped for the next patient, or even quietly occupied by those within. She never minded the quiet days, it gave her a moment to reflect on life and how fragile it really was. How a small child came forth into the world, completely helpless and pure, yet it was her job to make sure it was healthy and the parents to love and care for it. But even some weren't so lucky. Either child or parent at times. Every time she would be before a birthing or during a child or parents fight for life, she would silently say a karakia, praying of good outcomes and vitality.

A familiar scent claimed her nose as she walked by the facility closet. Her heart paused for only a moment, just for it to begin to race. It had to be coincident, there were men here that worked in the hospital and they wore cologne, it had to be that. Opening the door, Olivia ventured within, seeing the lockers and medical supplies. Blankets and more within as medical tools and gear laid within the unopened baskets, awaiting surgeries and more.

"Just me then." she turned back to the door.

"Sure about that, Liv."

She didn't even have a moment to register his voice as she was thrown back against the wall. Her breath was gone, her body stiff and frozen in shock and fear as a hand clasped around her throat. Her eyes finally opened to see Max before her, grinning like the day he burned her. 

"You've been a busy bee you have." he smiled, pressing his face closer to hers, "A bad busy bee."

She tried to fight him yet failed as he punched her in the gut, "Not a nice thing to do, you know. You sent me to jail for nearly five years. Do you know how bad that was for me? How humiliating it was because I went to jail over you? Yet here you stand, happy and singing around in a fucking cold place like this shit hole. Who said you could do this?"

"Fuck...off." she got out, her knee connecting to his groin.

He let go of her, dropping her to the ground as she tried to scramble to her feet. His hand grabbed her again, gaining ahold of her hair and pulling her down to the floor as his other hand covered her mouth. She tried to fight him again, to get away from him and find Emil. With a twist of her head, she brought her teeth down on his hand, biting as hard as she could until the metallic taste filled her mouth and his yell in pain filled the room.

"You stupid bitch!" he pulled away from her.

She tried again, only to be kicked to the floor and having him sit on her stomach, pinning her arms above her head, "You know. Because of that bastard of yours, I had to get back in here quietly. He has my face plastered everywhere. Even my father couldn't sway the people. He made it tricky for me. But I made new friends."

"You and friends don't mix."

"Hey, I'm a good friend." he smiled, "But these guys paid me to find you and wanted me to bring you to them."

Olivia felt her stomach drop and her mind raced in fear. She prayed, prayed so deep that she was wrong in her thoughts, but the gleam in his eyes said otherwise to me, "Who wants me?"

His lips curled over his teeth, "Why, Genesis wants you. Must've been a bad girl to have them want you. So what did that shady dick of yours do to have you on a hunted list?"

"None of your fucking business." she spat at him.

"Boy you got a lot of fight suddenly."

"After what you did, I dared anybody to try anything to me."

"And yet here I am, smiling down at you once more." he grinned.

Olivia tried to move, to gain a moment to get him off and away from her, but it was becoming harder as he laughed. Her hands were tied together around the shelving unit's leg post, she tried wriggling free, as he continued to tie her legs to the other side of it.

"Now that I have your undivided attention." Max crouched before her, "Those guys want you. Won't go in detail, but still, want you. Which I'm happy to oblige them, however, I did ask if I could have a little fun with you beforehand, make it easy for them since I know you so well."

She didn't want to hear what he had to say, nor what he was going to do. She pulled against the restraints, doing all she could to get free as something terrifyingly familiar came to her. The ground was wet, doused in something and she was laying in it as well. It donned on her as the scent fully came to her, his cologne masking the smell from the door as the petrol pooled in places. His laughed filled her ears as he looked at her, now she knew what he was going to do.

"You women listen better when you have fear in you, and I know the best fear." he pulled out the matches, striking one and lowering his hand down to the floor.

She thrashed and rocked, praying that the banging of the shelves against the walls would be heard or the petrol would be smelled from outside, she needed away, needed to protect the patients within and her coworkers and herself. Her last thrash knocked over the portable table, knocking the medical tools to the floor.

"Noisy thing aren't you. We'll see about that." then he dropped the match.

Flames engulfed the floor, reaching right to her only to be inches away from her legs. The heat was nearly unbearable, licking at her skin as she shrunk away from it. His sickening smile came to her through the flames, enjoying his torturous play.

"Going to be a good girl?"

"I'd rather die." she gritted out, feeling the cool metal grace her fingers.

She looked up for only a second, seeing the scalpel laying there for her. Glancing at him, she guided the piece to her fingers as he shrugged at her. As fast as she could, she glided the blade across the ties, hoping it would be enough for her to escape.

"Well, that can be arranged too. " he grabbed the can, ready to pour it over her, "Too bad. Now everyone will be hurt due to your stubbornness. If not dead."

The tie gave way, her hands finally free but he was going to do more than just kill her. He was going to hurt everyone within here and continue with Genesis, and she couldn't let that happen. The liquid graced her legs as the fire followed, wrapping her in it's orange and yellow glow. The pain was unbearable, yet she held on as he turned away.

"Have fun, Liv."

"Like hell." she screamed out, reaching out for him and driving the scalpel through his Achilles tendon, "If I die, you'll die with me!"

Max let out an agonized scream as she pulled the scalpel, completely severing the tendon and repeating the same to his other foot. She fought back the pain as it rose up to her belly, driving the scalpel into his legs as much as she could.

Suddenly her head roared in a dull pain, the canister Max had connected with her head again as he thrashed at her, the flames growing brighter and hotter around her and now him. She felt the world go fuzzy, fading away as she watched him writher in pain and the alarms finally going off. She finally beat Max at his own game, and now, no one else would get hurt. The world around her slowly went black while her lungs felt heavy with smoke, and the last thing she heard was her mother call her name.

 

Emil prayed he got it all right, being up as long as he was prepping the meal. He followed everything her father told him, from the meats to how it was cooked, everything was to the point. The aroma of the hangi, as he called it, was amazing in the car, nearly mouthwatering.

"Gods, I hope she likes it." he spoke aloud as a firetruck whizzed by him, "Must be an accident."

He made his way towards the capital, his mind still a buzz over what she had spilled to him that morning. Everything that happened with Max and her father. It all made sense now, her distant and no bullshit attitude, why she feared and trusted so little. Everything made sense. And now it was up to him and the others to make sure she never fully believed that way again.

The police cruiser barely missed him as it took off down the street, lights and sirens blaring, "What the hell?"

Turning down the main drag, he finally saw why. Absolute fear claimed him as he saw the smoke leave the one window, firefighters working the blaze down as set staff waited outside. This was a nightmare. Even on a basic day, it would be bad but the fact that Olivia was within made a cold pit within his stomach. He threw the car in park as he ran to the entrance, being stopped for only a moment by law. Flashing his ID, he passed through, seeing her team on the sidewalk.

"Emil!" the eldest called to him.

"Where's Olivia? What about all your patients?"

"The patients are all fine, moved to a lower level and safe from the fire." Kristin replied, "But we don't know where Olivia is."

They didn’t know where she was? “The last place you saw her?”

“She was heading to our office area to work on papers, but she never made it down.” Anita replied, “I’m worried Emil. It’s not like her.”

“I know.” he felt his voice waver. 

He knew, he knew deep down what happened. He watched as the blaze seemed to have calmed down and the fire fighters pull a person out. He ran over, hoping it was her but he paused when he finally was on too of them. It was him. Max laid on the gurney, burned to the point it was hard to see his face. 

As they rolled him away, Emil ran to the firefighters in question, “Was there anyone else there?”

The man shook his head, “No, but it seems another body may have been in there. Majority of staff made it out of the area with patients when it went off. If you’re looking for someone, try the triage. They’re fixing everyone.”

No. He knew she wasn’t there, not with Max before him. She was gone. She died in the fire and now was somewhere in Iceland. Waiting for him to come to her as the chaos continued outside the hospital.

“Alright, Emil.” he spoke to himself, “Think. Think, you fool, where would she be?” 

He thought of every park and landmark that laid within his home. Every building and tree, waterfall and river. She had to be at one of them, but which one?

“Ok, Kitty died in Lukas’s arms, Valeriya hasn’t changed yet but knowing Tino, he won’t leave her side. Annalise was found in the Viking Circles of Denmark, due to her seeing Mathias in his Viking years and Trine ended up at the stronghold where Berwald battled Mathias and other along with dealing trades.” he coaxed himself to think, “So Olivia won’t be far from past. A place where we both understand things and how we learn of each other.”

A heavy peck came to his head as Mr. Puffin landed on his head, “Not now, I’m thinking!”

The bird let out a low grumble, fluttering into the air only to flap his wings in Emil’s face, “Will you stop it?! I don’t have time for this!”

Emil watched as the bird flew off, calling out to him as he beelined it toward a building. He looked at the large landmark, remembering the day she came to Iceland the first time. He took off, running down the road as fast as he could, the large church laid open to him as people looked behind him at the fire. She had to be there, just had to be.

Busting through the door, he rammed himself against the elevator doors, hammering on the button to get it to work for him. Once within, it felt like an agonizing eternity as it carried him to the too. The doors slid open, giving him an empty view of the floor before him.

“Olivia?!” he called to her, yet no reply came to him.

He flew up the small steps, his heart and mind screaming at him to be correct, “Olivia!”

The view of Reykjavik gave no peace as Mr. Puffin flew in behind him, grumbling as he landed, “Olivia?”

Turning around and seeing his pet, he found her. Tucked in the corner, shivering as she hugged herself. Dear god he could her. He could’ve dropped to his knees and thanked Odin and all the gods that she was there. He walked up to her, calm and quiet, hearing the shudder of her breath in both cold and tears. She relived her nightmare with Max, she was a mess once more, and he had to break her of it.

“Olivia?” he reached out lightly for her, “Livy?”

The moment his hand touched her, she screamed out in fear, batting and kicking him away. He grabbed hold of her hands, pressing her cold hands to his face as he dodged her legs.

“Olivia its me! It’s Emil! It’s me, Livy, it’s me!”

Wide brown eyes found him, realization coming to her as she looked around, only to throw her hands over her body, pulling her scrubs and shirt aside as heavy tears fell down her cheeks.

“Livy, you’re ok. You’re alive and alright. There’s nothing there.” he grabbed her hands again as she cried, “You’re ok, you’re alright. I’m here. I have you.”

She sobbed against him as she spoke of the flames, yet all he did was hold her against him. Rocking and soothing her down from the nightmare. 

“It’s alright, you’re safe now.” he whispered to her, “You’re alright, my Reykjavik. You’re here and alive. It’s ok, Olivia. Everything from now on will be ok.”


	10. Chapter 10

The screams echoed around her as she saw them paralyze Emil, dragging her towards the large van as she called out his name. She begged for him, pleaded for him to get up, but it didn't happen as she saw Max within the van, burned and disfigured from the day of her change.

She fought all the way, fought everything they did or tried to her. Somehow she had become the backbone with a few other Capitals that were captured by Genesis. Holding the courage and strength when they all came in and assaulted and abused them, she kept her calm facade, pissing the bastards off even more. She could still feel the cold little hands of Zehra and Rainer, both crying for their parents as she held them tight to her, soothing their worries. Then one day, the door burst open, showing Berlin and Tokyo as the light poured within the room, proof they were finally free. 

The bright, icy land chilled yet comforted her as Harper took her over to a large vessel, telling her she was heading home. Her limp getting worse after the last assault Alpha had dropped on her for defending the children, but it died down as she heard his voice. Relief and worry laid in that shout as she saw him running full boar towards her, she even did the same, leaving Harper's side and moving as fast as she could. The feeling if his arms wrapping around her and hoisting her against him was magical. She feared she'd never get the chance again. But god he was there, holding her and crying against her shoulder in happiness. The whole Nordic family was there, holding her tight as they took her on the ship, glad to have their sister back with them. It was there she truly felt like one of them.

"Mama?" a little voice broke through the memories.

Olivia looked over the rim of the tub to see little lilac eyes watching her in wonder, "Mama?"

"What brings you in here, Mikkael?" she smiled at her little boy.

He picked up the bottle, attempting to take off the top, "Bubbles?"

Olivia chuckled at him, "No, sweetie, mama doesn't need a bubble bath. That's for you."

"Ok." he put the bottle back just to give her that same wonderment look Emil would throw at her, "Are you ok?"

"Did you wonder that or papa and grampy?"

"Papa." he smiled at her.

She laughed at him, her miniature Emil. He was just like him, in every way possible. It was shocking to find she was pregnant, especially after being taken by Genesis, but she carried him all the way, shocking everyone around them that a little one was on the way. Even Emil was shocked to realize she was pregnant but the moment it sunk in, he was off doing whatever he could for him. And now, the next one on the way.

"Your papa worries too much." she told him, "Mama is fine. Little sister just made me really tired and sore, so I took a bath to relax."

"Ok." She watched as he ventured into their bedroom and pulled out one of the book Emil read to him for bed.

The tightening in her belly hit again, making her wince at the suddenness, "Alright, little lady, calm down. I'm getting out-"

Olivia paused as she moved, feeling the pressure near her core as the tightening happened again. 

"No way child, you can't be serious?" she spoke aloud, checking herself as best as possible only to be shocked, "Oh lord. Um, Mikkael?"

"Jà mama?"

"Go get papa and tell him to bring my bag please, and you stay with grampy and tell him to call Miss Nita. Ok?"

"Ok mama!" she heard him scamper off.

Olivia felt another contraction roll around her middle, "You would decide to be like this. Guess we know who you're more like. Just hold on a moment."

It wasn't as she had planned to have her daughter, but even Mikkael seemed to be in a rush that day as well as she barely made it in the room before he made his entrance. She mentally calculated the discomfort and tension she felt from that early morning, measuring each contraction and how fast it was coming in.

"Olivia?" she heard Emil enter the room, "Mikkael said you needed your bag, everything ok?"

"Told him to have my dad call Anita too." she replied moving herself into a comfortable position, "Get in here with it."

"I'm in here what's wrong?" he said kneeling beside the tub.

Olivia felt the head crowning as she checked herself once more, "Yep no, not making Anita."

"Not making Anita for-" she cut him off as she dragged his hand to see what she meant, "What's-"

"Your daughter's head. She's in a rush."

"You've been in labor all day?! Why didn't-"

"You think I realized?" she asked him, "We barely made it to the room before Mikkael came. He beat the doctor by ten minutes."

"But how-"

"Just catch."

Olivia ignored his protesting as her body contracted again, pressing her head to his shoulder as she bore down. It wouldn't be long, she knew that well enough with the job. One. Two. Three. And finally on four, she was there. Out of the water and in their arms, her little lungs screaming out as her own emotions ran wild at her daughter. 

"My god, you're finally here." Olivia smiled down at her.

Olivia cleaned her off, tying and clamping her cord as she checked her over. She saw Emil pet her dark hair, the look of wonderment on him as he took her in. She loved that most of all, that look of amazement on him. He never noticed he did it. She would always catch him looking at Mikkael or her growing belly and just that innocent look of awe would grace him.

"She's as beautiful as you." he whispered as her little cries turned to whimpers against her, "And I finally did something Mathias hasn't done too."

Olivia chuckled at him, "And that is?"

"I delivered my daughter. He didn't get the chance with either Maiken or Mathias. So I finally beat him at something."

Olivia laughed at him as she heard Anita enter the house. She shook her head at him, "Told you to pick your battles wisely." 

"I have, this is the best battle by far."

Before long, Anita gave them both a clean check of health and cooed over the baby. Emil of course had her relaxing in the bed, comfortable and ready to be with them all.

"She's good weight and length, her sugars are good and no jaundice either with her. Heart is strong and her organs seem to be all good as well. And she took after you Olivia, she's going to have dark hair." 

"At least one of them is like me." she joked with the woman as Emil sat beside her on the bed. 

"True but she's as healthy as can be." Anita handed her to her, "Congratulations, dear. Now you got to make this up to Kristin. She wanted to deliver her like she did Mikkael."

"That was sheer luck." Emil stated.

"Agreed. We were lucky she was there, if not Emil would've caught him."

"I wasn't ready then."

"You weren't ready foe her, but you managed."

Anita chuckled at them both, "Alright, fight nice now children. I'll check up on you in a day or so. Any issues call me. I'll send grandpa and big brother up."

Giving thanks to Anita, Olivia looked down at her little girl, marveled over her as she slept in her arms. Her foot jerked back, making her stretch against her. Glancing down, she found Emil tracing her feet and toes, "What are you doing?"

"She's so little. Was he that little?"

"At one point. But he grew pretty fast."

"Still does."

It was hard to think her son was two yet seemed to be five by physical appearance. She knew she had to cherish the time with her, for it wouldn't last long.

"Are we still going to name her as we planned?" he asked.

"But of course," Olivia smiled, "He'll do the same as he did for Mikkael when he came up after his birth and when he's doing that we'll say her name and nickname."

Emil kissed her head, "He's going to dote on her constantly with that bit." 

"That he will."

The door opened suddenly as Mikkael launched himself onto the bed, crawling up to them both as her father apologized at the door. His eyes widened at the baby in her arms, shocked she was there.

"Wow." he looked over her, "Systir mín."

"Ja. Systir." Emil tousled his hair.

"She came a little faster than planned, huh?" her father joked.

"Yes, she did but I'm not arguing." Olivia smiled at him.

"Must be in the family, you were the same. Barely made it in the hospital doors when you came out kicking and screaming."

"Must be hereditary then." Emil glanced at her.

Olivia chuckled at them, lifting her daughter up towards her father, "Want to get your chance? You always said best blessing is the moment they are born."

The glint of happiness glistened in his eyes as he gathered his granddaughter in his arms. She watched as he held her tight to him, bouncing her in his steps just to raise her slightly, beginning the karakia to her. The vibrant language rolled off him, rich and full as he blessed her with protection and guidance. 

"Mama, what's her name?" Mikkael asked.

"Her name is Halldora." Emil replied.

"Yes, and her nickname will be Hallie." she added.

Her father paused, turning to look at them both, "Hallie?"

Olivia nodded at him, "Yes dad. We kept it Icelandic yet kept mom close to it as well. Thought you'd like it."

Her father looked back at her, tears filling his eyes as he finished the karakia to her, holding his granddaughter close as he kissed her. Olivia moved herself to his side, looking as the strong man she knew cried over his new grandchild, and hugged him.

"Now mom will always be close with us." she whispered to him.

"Thank you both." he said, "Thank you both so much. Mikkael, come here, help me finish the last sentence."

Mikkael leaped off the bed and jumped in his arms, looking at Hallie as they both spoke Māori. Emil's arms wrapped around her, kissing her head as they watched them. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face, nothing could remove it. Everything was complete and full before her. From years of solitude after Max and her burning, to having a daughter and son with her husband and even being the Capital Reykjavik, she was complete.

And that's how she wanted it to forever be.

 

Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Ok! 

Nothing bad has come about or a message within the story. No, no. I'm making this as a little fun for what will come.

Now for a few stories, I posted the first chapter to the next book, to at least get a tease of what is to come with the next Capital and Nation but this I'm changing it around. 

For I not only have one, nor two first chapter stories, but five. FIVE!! Yes, the number is correct and now it comes to you lovely readers, YOU get to chose who comes next. By the end of the day today, all first chapters of the stories will be posted and ready for you. But I want you to choose whom will come next. Remember, there are other sites where I post my works so everyone will have a chance to vote their opinion. You may either PM me or even comment the story you want most. By this coming Monday or Tuesday, I will announce whom it will be. 

All I ask is no fighting if there are disagreements, alrighty then? 

Then let's see who's next!!

Thank you all for the amazing adventure so far!

AnaJo


End file.
